On It Boss - Season 3
by LMSgrl
Summary: A continuation of episode filler and tags for Season 3 episodes, picking up shortly after the end of "Twilight" and continuing through "Hiatus." The stories are primarily Tony and Gibbs centric, featuring their father/son like relationship, but will include scenes and stories featuring other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1 - Just Before Dawn - Part I

**Welcome to Season 3! If you are new to the story – this is the third installment in my collection of episode filler and tags which are mainly Tony- and Gibbs-centric, but also on occasion features scenes between other characters as well. If you haven't read Seasons 1 and 2, you will likely still be able to follow along just fine if you have seen the episodes. However, I would say that since this first story is so closely tied to what happened at the end of Season 2, it may be helpful to read at least the last 7 chapters of "On It, Boss – Season 2." I will probably be referencing some things from that story, which is called "Darkest Hours."**

**I have received many comments regarding how I plan to handle Ziva. It is my intention to portray the main characters as a group of complex, multi-faceted individuals with both good points and flaws (yes, even my beloved Tony is not perfect…), but who at the core do what they do because they want to make a positive difference. That is what I tried to do with Kate, and what I also intend to do with Ziva. So, if you are hoping for her to be all good or all bad, I'm afraid you may be disappointed. I do have problems with many of her choices, and in my stories she will have to face more consequences than we have seen portrayed on the show. As far as Tiva is concerned, I'm not a Tiva fan in the romantic sense at all, but am also trying to stay within "canon" so whether I am forced to address Tiva in some way is probably going to depend on how it is addressed in the beginning of Season 11. I will say that if I have to go there at some point (hopefully not anytime soon), it will probably be from the point-of-view that sometimes people get involved in relationships that don't necessarily bring out their very best for a multitude of different reasons, and not from the standpoint that they are "soulmates." Because I just don't see it that way. But Ziva or no Ziva, my main focus of this story is and will remain the relationship between Tony and Gibbs and all of their ups and downs.**

**Sorry for the really long author's note, but I thought it best to set expectations up front. Now, for those of you I haven't lost yet, all 2 or 3 of you – haha, here is the first part of the story for "Kill Ari" parts 1 and 2, picking up moments after where season 2 left off and covering the events of the remainder of the day Kate was killed. Hope you enjoy! This will be a multi-chaptered story that will cover both "Kill Ari Part 1" and "Kill Ari Part 2" – I don't know how many chapters yet but I'm guessing 3-4 at least.**

"**Just Before Dawn – Part I"**

The rain was coming down relentlessly now.

The ME had finally arrived, a man at least ten to twenty years younger than their own Doctor Mallard. His name was Doctor Carlson and he gave off a "strictly business "air, so Tony instantly knew there would be no small talk or long, rambling stories. He sometimes had little regard for humorless individuals, but at this particular moment it came as a relief.

The Senior Field Agent felt it was his duty to inform the Medical Examiner, a man kindly referred to them by the Norfolk PD, that their crime scene may not be entirely secure. That there was a sniper out there somewhere who hadn't been located, and that, while NCIS was in the process of searching the surrounding buildings for any traces of their suspect, it was a long process and that there may be some risk involved. Both Dr. Carlson and his assistant, a young man probably slightly older and more seasoned than Jimmy Palmer, and far quieter, seemed unfazed. Together, the three of them made their way up to that fateful rooftop.

Agent Simpson, a member of Balboa's team, was already there processing the scene, doing his best to ignore both the rain and the fact that their victim was a colleague. The rain certainly complicated things, but Tony grimly thought that the inconvenience was offset slightly by the fact that there were two still-living witnesses to the event. And neither of them would likely be forgetting the details any time soon.

Tony had promised Agent McGee to rejoin the search as soon as the ME arrived, but now that he was back with Kate again, he felt guilty at the thought of leaving her with strangers. Kate was modest, and now a strange doctor and his assistant were going to be examining her, touching her. How ironic that he, Anthony DiNozzo, was the one now tasked with guarding Kate's virtue, but it felt wrong to leave, so he remained, in spite of the fact that he could provide little assistance other than answering a stray, terse question here and there posed by the doctor.

He remained outwardly passive and expressionless, expertly masking the tempest of emotions doing battle underneath the surface. After years of practice at schooling his expressions, it was nearly impossible to discern what Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. was really thinking. Unless, of course, your name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Still, someone who knew him may have caught the slight wince in his features when Dr. Carlson carefully lifted Kate's head to examine the exit wound. Mercifully, no one who really knew him was around.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Simpson softly inquired, pulling Tony out of his reverie. "I'm finished processing the scene."

"Find out where the rest of the team is and let me know. I'll be there shortly," Tony answered tersely.

Agent Simpson eyed him curiously. It didn't seem to him that a man who'd just recently barely survived the pneumonic plague should be standing on a rooftop in the pouring rain for long stretches of time. But, Agent DiNozzo, usually so laidback and easygoing, seemed in no mood to be challenged, and if someone was going to do that, it probably shouldn't be him. So, the NCIS Special Agent headed towards the ground level and radioed his colleagues.

The ME and his assistant had placed Kate in a body bag and were zipping it up.

"Wait," Tony suddenly commanded. He moved in closer to the body and took one last look at his colleague and friend. She was just beginning to take on the pallor of death, yet now that her eyes had been closed he may have been able to still deceive himself into thinking she was just sleeping. Like she had slept on the floor behind her desk just the night before or in the bed next to him a couple of weeks ago when he'd been in the isolation ward. But there was the problematic bullet wound in her forehead, eliminating any possibility of his forgetting, even for a moment, that she wouldn't be waking up in the morning.

_I'll miss you Kate. More than you ever knew._

He stood and nodded solemnly to the doctor to continue.

"We'll deliver the body to NCIS headquarters. If your Medical Examiner requires any assistance with the autopsy, tell him to call me."

And with that, they took her away.

_Ducky. _Tony wondered if Gibbs had told him yet. Or Abby. _Abby. This is gonna kill her. _He couldn't bear to think about a devastated Abby right now. And he couldn't afford it either.

"Agent DiNozzo, do you copy?" Simpson's voice crackled over the radio.

"DiNozzo here. What's your twenty?"

"Building 3."

"Copy. On my way."

They had a murderer to catch.

* * *

"It was Ari Haswari," Agent Gibbs growled, sitting across from Director Morrow in his office, no longer particularly caring if he was crossing the line into insubordinate territory.

"Proof?" the Director challenged wearily.

"Oh, I'll get you your proof. What's _left _of my team is working on that as we speak," the Lead Agent spat out.

"Agent Gibbs, I know how difficult this is…" Morrow attempted.

"With all due respect, sir, I doubt that you do. He was after _me. I want him."_

"Jethro," Tom Morrow tried again, taking on a softer and more personal tone. "I promise you that you'll get your justice. But we have to do this the right way. A lot is at stake here. We have to allow the system to work."

An image of Shannon and Kelly flashed through his mind, followed by the face of the man who took them from him. _Sometimes the system doesn't work. And I'll be damned if I let the system fail Kate._

Calming slightly, and knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the Director this evening without any evidence, Gibbs took on a more professional tone. "I understand, sir. But I expect to be kept informed. She was _my _agent. And when the time comes, I want to be the one to bring him in. ." _In a body bag, where he belongs._

"Your request is noted," the Director indicated noncommittally. "Agent Todd was a good agent. She will be missed."

"Agent Todd lost her life in the line of duty, protecting me. She deserves to be recognized for it. I intend to write up a recommendation that she be awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom."

"I agree. Write it up and I'll sign it." At least it was something they could agree on.

"Thank you, sir," Gibbs responded.

As he left the office, Director Tom Morrow had mixed feelings. In some ways, he was relieved to be turning this mess over to someone else. Agent Gibbs was absolutely right, and he knew he would feel exactly the same in the other man's shoes. But there were politics involved, other agencies, both foreign and domestic, terrorist cells and potentially thousands of innocent victims. It was a lot to juggle. He just hoped the young and relatively inexperienced Jennifer Shepard was equipped to handle it.

* * *

"What've we got?" Tony demanded of Agent McGee as he rejoined his teammate and Agent Balboa's team on the rooftop of Building 3.

"Nothing yet," McGee sighed just before he got a good look at his colleague. Tony was soaked to the bone and the angry dark circles under his eyes had returned with a vengeance. He couldn't help staring.

Anger and sorrow had been waging a silent war in DiNozzo's head for the past few hours, but at the moment the anger was winning. Unfortunately, rage didn't bring out his best side, and somehow the Probie never failed to be conveniently present whenever the older man was in need of a target. "You got a problem, Agent McGee?"

"I was just thinking…" Tim stammered.

"Well spit it out then, Probie," Tony commanded impatiently.

"Maybe….you shouldn't be out here. I mean with the rain and all….and you just getting over…you know…being…._sick…" _

Tony got within centimeters of Agent McGee's face. "And you're afraid of _what, _exactly? That I'm gonna melt or something?"

"N-no, just that….you could get sick again."

The Senior Field Agent moved impossibly closer into his junior teammate's personal space and whispered dangerously, "Yeah, well I also could've taken a bullet through the forehead earlier but that didn't deter Kate from doing _her_ job_, _did it?"

McGee's eyes widened at the blunt and insensitive reference to their teammate's death, but before he could speak, Agent Balboa interrupted from several yards away.

"Agent DiNozzo? I think I've got something…."

Tony was immediately snapped out of the furious trance he'd seemed to be in moments before and backed away from McGee. "What is it?"

"It's a bullet casing. I think we've found the location of our sniper. And he didn't police his brass. Maybe a lucky break."

_Lucky? _There were probably a lot of words to describe this day, but the word "lucky" certainly hadn't come to mind.

_Careless. That doesn't seem to describe Ari Haswari. Either Gibbs' gut is wrong – or he wanted us to find it. _Since Tony was almost as certain of his boss' gut, particularly in this matter, as he was that the sun would rise in the east every morning, he had to settle on the latter. That arrogant SOB was taunting them.

"I want every millimeter of this roof searched. Agent McGee and I will take any evidence back to the Navy Yard to start processing right away. I'll need you to keep searching. We still haven't found the bullet that killed…." He couldn't quite use "killed" and "Kate" in the same sentence. Not just yet.

"We still haven't found the bullet yet," he amended quietly.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the window in the squadroom watching the rain fall.

This time, instead of the soft snoring of his slumbering team behind him that he'd been comforted by just the night before, he was met only with an eerie silence.

He'd always hated waiting. For one, he was a man of action. But mostly it was because waiting meant time to think. And thinking rarely led him any place good.

The guilt that had been knocking louder and louder on the entryway to his consciousness for hours finally broke down the door.

_He wanted you. It should have been YOU. _

His gut had been nagging at him for weeks now. He'd mistakenly thought it was related to Tony's recent bout with the plague. He had continued to believe it, in spite of the dream he'd had just before his Senior Field Agent had come in contact with that envelope. The one that had involved Ari Haswari.

_Which one, Agent Gibbs?_

Ari's voice had taunted him, threatening his _agents – _not him – in the dream. And asked him to choose. At the time he'd wondered how he could ever make such an impossible choice. He was now wondering if that had been exactly what he'd inadvertently done.

Ever since Tony had become ill, the younger man had been almost the sole focus of his attention and his worry. Hadn't he been the one who had sent Kate along to the hospital with Tony, not even considering the possibility that she could be in more danger of contracting something from Tony than she had been in from the initial opening of that envelope? Was he truly looking after Kate's best interests, or had he secretly been concerned primarily with Tony's?

Then, after she'd made the decision to place herself at further risk by staying with Tony, he'd been relieved. Not angry or upset with her for recklessly endangering her own life. Oh, she had expected to be chewed out for it. Instead, when she asked, he'd told her that he understood. And that he was _glad. Was she disappointed that I wasn't more concerned about her? _She hadn't seemed so at the time, of course, focusing most of her attention on Tony's recovery. But in retrospect, he couldn't help feeling that maybe he should have been just the slightest bit angry.

He hadn't even hesitated when Kate was assigned to his protection detail. They had all been focused on protecting _him _as soon as they'd learned Haswari was back in the States. And in spite of the fact that he'd worried over his team the previous night, somehow he'd still let his guard down on that rooftop. They all had.

_How could Haswari have missed me and hit Kate?_ He would have taken the man for a more accurate marksman than that. _I knew he was still out there. I should have been in front of them. It should have been me._

Every line of thinking led him back to that one thought. He'd ended up back at his desk, staring aimlessly at the empty chair behind the desk next to his. Now, not only his own conscience was blaming him. Kate was here, blaming him as well.

He was interrupted by the arrival of his agents. They had evidence, and finally they were getting somewhere. His mind switched back to Lead Agent mode, relieved to find an outlet that didn't involve the vicious circle of blame, guilt, and remorse trying to hold him hostage.

But he was momentarily stopped in his tracks. Tony was in front of him, pale, thin. And absolutely soaking wet.

He'd done it again. First he'd focused on Tony and somehow forgotten to protect Kate. And now he'd focused so much on his need for justice for his dead agent, that he'd nearly forgotten the ones who were still here, and the fact that they very much still needed him.

Particularly a still unwell Senior Field Agent who was apparently determined _not _to take care of himself.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been shot at before," Abby said pensively as she and Tony put the final touches on the incident report.

The agent leaned back in his chair slightly. Being with Abby had been good for him somehow, even if they had just been shot at. "You don't _think _you've ever been shot at? You mean you're not sure?"

"I've never been shot at that I was aware of. But you know, all kinds of stuff happens around us that we don't even know about. It's like, if a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" she rambled nervously.

"I'm pretty sure you'd know if you'd been shot at before, Abs," he informed her with a patient smile. "It's okay to be scared. I still get scared when I get shot at," he admitted.

"You didn't seem scared. Actually, you were pretty awesome the way you tackled me and dragged me out of harm's way."

"It's my job, Abby. Besides, I'm not about to let anything happen to my favorite Goth. Or to Gibbs' favorite person in the whole world."

"He was worried about you, too. Did you see how fast he grabbed you when you almost stood up in the lab?"

_Night vision scope. _He had to admit, although it had seemed a little paranoid at the time, that it was a good point. One he'd have never even thought of. "Gibbs is a little freaked out about everything right now, Abby."

"Yeah, well, so am I," she said with concern.

"You're gonna be fine, Abs. You're safe here," Tony assured her.

"That's right, and you're not leaving here 'til we have Haswari," Gibbs directed as he strolled into the squadroom, McGee happening to have also arrived at the same moment.

"That's okay with me. I really didn't want to go home anyway," the young forensic scientist asserted.

"McGee, why don't you take Abby down to the break room and get something to eat," Gibbs suggested.

"I'm not really hungry," Abby answered.

"I'm not either, but we should really eat something anyway. We could be here a long time," McGee suggested. "C'mon."

Reluctantly, the young forensic scientist followed after another nod of encouragement from Gibbs.

When they were alone, the Lead Agent scrutinized Tony closely. "What about you? You have anything to eat lately?"

"I haven't been hungry in three weeks, Boss," his agent answered honestly.

"Didn't ask that. I asked you if you ate anything, but I can see the answer is no. What do you want?"

Tony sighed audibly. "I'll just get something out of the vending machine. Once Abby and McGee are done. They could use some time alone. Abby's pretty shook up and McGee…" Tony tiredly ran a hand over his eyes. "I've been pretty hard on him today."

"Noticed," Gibbs observed.

"I'll fix it," Tony promised.

"I know you will," his boss indicated with the tone of issuing an order. Then he took a closer look at the younger man. "You didn't do what I asked you to," he observed without anger, indicating the almost-dry clothes Tony was still wearing from earlier.

"I took the jacket off. And I got a towel from the locker room to dry off. I'm _fine, _Boss," DiNozzo insisted.

"You're still sick, DiNozzo. That hasn't changed, even if you are trying very hard to forget about it. We're gonna find you someplace to sleep tonight that isn't at your desk."

"Now where would that be? We can't go down to Abby's lab. And autopsy's out of the question. I'm not sleeping down there with…" he stopped short when he realized that his partner was one of the deceased currently occupying their autopsy room.

A brief look of understanding passed between the two men. Then Gibbs' expression turned thoughtful. He had an idea.

With a slight smirk he suggested, "MTAC."

* * *

Though Gibbs knew he wouldn't be getting any shut-eye himself, he strolled up to MTAC at about midnight to check in on his charges.

Ducky was safely tucked away in autopsy, also knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep, and burying himself in his work for the night.

As Gibbs entered the secure room, he paused momentarily to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Looking around, he spotted McGee and Abby. They were curled up together in a corner of the room, the young woman resting her head on the Probie's shoulder, and McGee's arms both wrapped protectively around her. In spite of the tragic events of the day, the scene brought a tender smile to the Lead Agent's face.

Continuing to search, he found DiNozzo. He was off to himself. Tony had attempted to stretch himself out awkwardly across two chairs, his legs dangling over an armrest and his head rested uncomfortably in the crook of the other armrest. Gibbs found himself simply shaking his head. He thought he saw Tony's eyes open, but they quickly closed when the younger man sensed his boss' presence.

_No need to fool me, DiNozzo. I know you're awake._

Without thinking, his eyes searched the room for Kate, expecting her to be close by Tony. Looking after him the way she had been for the past two weeks. But of course, she wasn't there, and he mentally kicked himself for the lapse.

He'd told Tony earlier that there was nothing they could do for her. But maybe that wasn't entirely true. He could keep her colleagues, the people she cared about, safe. The people _he _cared about.

By killing Ari Haswari.

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Before Dawn - Part II

**More filler for "Kill Ari, Part I" and "Kill Ari, Part II." This one covers the events of the day **_**after **_**Kate was killed, which includes the introduction of Jennifer Shepard and Ziva David.**

"**Just Before Dawn – Part II"**

"So, Probie," Tony asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Have you seen her yet?"

Agents McGee and DiNozzo were in the employee break room starting their day at the ungodly hour of 0600 by pouring cups of what would have to pass as coffee. McGee had been recalling his reaction of a year ago to learning that his more senior partner maintained not only a change-of-clothing at the office, but also a full array of toiletries, as if sleepovers at NCIS headquarters were some sort of norm. Now he was realizing with chagrin that he, too, had begun keeping almost the same array of personal items on hand at the office, and that the regular office sleepovers _were, _in fact, becoming somewhat of a norm.

"Seen who?" the junior agent inquired as they were exiting the break room en route to the squad room, still not entirely removed from his sleep-induced haze.

Tony stopped and looked the other man squarely in the eye. "Kate," he answered in a softer and far more serious tone than he'd used to begin the conversation.

Tim looked away uncomfortably. "No."

The Senior Field Agent studied the younger man closely before responding. "You should consider it. It might help. And it's probably not as scary as you're thinking it'll be."

"Who said I was scared?" McGee answered defensively.

Tony answered with a challenging look – one he'd learned from the very best. Gibbs.

"It's my choice, Tony. And _my _business," the younger man insisted.

DiNozzo couldn't argue with that logic, so he simply reminded his partner of a simple truth. "All I'm saying, McGee, is that in a couple of days it'll be too late. So just think about it. You don't want to have regrets."

_I'm already starting to have them, _the Probie agent thought sorrowfully. But Tony was right. He _was _a little afraid of seeing Kate. Okay, he was a _lot _afraid.

Their attention was abruptly diverted upon entering the squad room, where both men stopped in their tracks and gaped at what they saw.

On each desk was a large cup of steaming coffee from Gibbs' favorite café, along with a breakfast burrito. Tony recalled a conversation months ago between himself, McGee, and Kate regarding which breakfast burritos were the best. It seemed that Gibbs was paying attention, since each of his agents received his preferred breakfast of choice. And of course, the boss had gotten the coffee exactly right as well.

_I don't even want to think about how he got these, _Tony worried to himself, wondering if Gibbs had already broken the rule about no one leaving the building until Ari was caught.

Meanwhile, McGee observed in wonderment, "Wow. That was really…."

"_Don't…._say it, McGee," DiNozzo warned.

The younger man looked both puzzled and amused. "You know, I really don't get you, Tony. You act like you hate the head slaps, but you can't stand it when Gibbs is nice. What's so bad about him being nice for a change? I would think you, of all people, would welcome it."

Tony considered the question for a moment. He'd never admit it, but the Probie had a good point. He supposed it _was _odd to complain about a man as regularly gruff as Gibbs showing uncharacteristic sensitivity. And it wasn't that he didn't appreciate the sentiment. He was just conditioned to be suspicious whenever someone changed their demeanor so drastically. His father was a perfect example. The man had become almost unrecognizable after Tony's mother died. And since then, whenever Senior turned the charm up to full blast, it always meant he wanted something. And Wendy – well, she'd been almost sickeningly sweet to him in the weeks prior to dumping him the night before their wedding, and he'd been kicking himself ever since for not realizing something was up other than the excitement of a giddy bride. He knew Gibbs didn't have any ulterior motives; nevertheless, the change was disconcerting, particularly to a man who had been longing for things to go back to something resembling normal for weeks now.

"I don't like it when people change their whole way of being, Probie. It throws me off my game," the Senior Field Agent answered to his skeptical teammate.

"Whatever, Tony. But I'm certainly not complaining," Tim insisted.

As the two agents arrived at their desks, they noticed that they each had a hastily scribbled note from their Lead Agent.

_McGee – take the food and find Abby in the evidence garage. Don't let her out of your sight 'til we find Haswari. Bullet-resistant glass being installed in the lab as we speak._

_ G_

"Uh, Tony? Gibbs wants me to stay with Abby until Ari's found."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Probie? Go find her," Tony directed.

"She's not gonna like that very much," McGee asserted.

"McGee," DiNozzo explained patiently. "Would you rather deal with an angry Abby or an angry Gibbs?"

Tim had to think about the answer for a moment. Finally, gathering up his breakfast to head down to the evidence garage, he said, "Abby. But it's a tougher choice than you think."

Tony chuckled slightly as he watched the Probie head for the elevator. _I don't doubt that. Especially for you._

Finally, the Senior Field Agent picked up his own note from the boss.

_Tony – see if the local LEO's found anything in Anacostia Park yet. AFTER you eat._

_ G_

_ Do not even attempt to get away with not eating breakfast. I WILL find out._

Even when Gibbs was being nice, he had a way of being _not _nice. And, not for the first time, Tony glanced around the office wondering if the older man had a hidden camera installed somewhere. Sighing, he opened his burrito, the one he sadly didn't really want, and started on his first assignment of what would likely be another very long day.

_Gibbs seriously needs to snap out of this "nice" thing. And I'm just the person to help him with that._

Spy camera or no spy camera, Tony allowed himself a devious grin. Because, like Kate had always told him, no one could piss people off quite like Anthony DiNozzo.

* * *

"So, can I assume that the agent who was checking out my derriere back there was Agent DiNozzo?" the new NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard asked her former partner and lover shortly after they got into his car.

Agent Gibbs smirked. "I see his reputation precedes him."

"Yes, well, it reminded me a bit of the first time I met you," Jenny observed wryly.

Jethro came back with, "At least he has good taste." _Sometimes, _he quietly amended as he recalled Paula Cassidy, Pam Kim, and a few other of his Senior Field Agent's lapses in judgment where female companions were concerned.

"He's been on your team for over three years now. You must really like him. Very few of your agents last that long," the new Director noted.

"You've done your homework," Gibbs responded.

"I'd be remiss if I hadn't. The MCRT is critical to NCIS. I know its leader fairly well," she indicated, sparing an amused glance at the driver. "But I'd like to know more about the rest of the team."

"Read their files, Jen," her companion retorted impatiently.

"I _have_. I want to know what's _not _in the files," she persisted, knowing that few people hated talking more than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Agent McGee – he's young and inexperienced, but he's learning. Smart as a whip. Really good with techy, computer…._stuff._" The distasteful way he said the last word brought a knowing smile to Jenny's face.

_In other words, a good agent but he and Gibbs have a bit of a communication problem._

"And Agent DiNozzo?"

"Don't let him fool you. He's the best young agent I've ever worked with."

"Ouch," Jenny quickly responded with a pointed stare.

"Not a slight to you, Jen. You were a _good _agent. You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Granted. But what makes DiNozzo so special?" Director Shepard asked, now fascinated.

"He thinks outside the box. Puts things together that nobody else can see. He's had some commitment issues in the past, but I think we've got him cured of that. Gonna be a good leader someday," Gibbs said proudly.

"So why does everyone else at NCIS think he's the class clown?"

"With DiNozzo, what you see isn't necessarily what you get. Took me a while to start figuring him out. Makes him great at undercover work, though."

_I'll have to remember that, _Jenny noted with interest.

"And what about Agent Todd. What was she like?"

The driver visibly tensed. "Brave. Principled. Smart. Also a great agent. But had a tendency to feel sorry for the wrong people. Reminded me of someone else I know, " he observed with a brief glance in Director Shepard's direction. "She had a chance to kill Haswari once and didn't take it."

Jenny understood the unspoken regret. _Agent Todd's misplaced empathy may have gotten her killed. _The young Director recalled a couple of her own mistakes as an inexperienced agent, one in particular that she prayed wouldn't come back to haunt her one day as had Agent Todd's error.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Jethro," she said sincerely. "But how do you know it was Ari Haswari who killed her?"

"Because I just _know, _Jen," he retorted angrily. Then he repeated, more softly and thoughtfully. "_I just know."_

* * *

Tony had an odd feeling that he just couldn't shake as he stood outside the pool of the Embasero Hotel where Mossad Officer Ziva David was currently enjoying several leisurely laps.

Oh, he was thankful for the return of his boss' gruff, short-tempered demeanor. He was even grateful for the opportunity to leave the oppressive Navy Yard, finally, after having spent so much of his time there the past few days. Of course, it had puzzled him slightly that Gibbs had given him an order to leave the premises after having stressed so vehemently that _no one _was to leave the building due to the grave danger named Ari Haswari. Who was still out there at this very moment. Who could be aiming his sniper rifle at Tony's head even at that very moment. A fact that his boss hadn't seemed to consider when sending him out on this assignment.

But no matter. Haswari actually seemed to be after everyone on Gibbs' team _but _him, anyway. For some peculiar reason. And besides, Tony didn't suppose the man would brazenly kill an NCIS agent right in front of his Mossad Control Officer, who apparently believed him to be the loyal Israeli he'd always claimed to be. Yeah, maybe that was what Gibbs had been thinking. There was no way Tony would be in any danger as long as he was tailing Officer David.

Of course, then there was the problem of the woman herself. This was the first time he'd ever tailed someone and yet ended up with the distinct impression that _he _was the one who was being watched. This woman made him feel decidedly uncomfortable, in spite of her unquestionable beauty. And she _was _beautiful. There was no arguing with that. But so was a wolf or a Bengal tiger in its own way. _Until it kills you. _

Then there was the question of how she had managed to know so much about him. He'd wanted to mention that to Gibbs but hadn't yet had a chance. There was no doubt in his mind that Officer David knew exactly how to get in contact with Haswari, even if she happened to not know his precise whereabouts at the moment.

He just wondered how many other things this woman knew. About him. About Gibbs. About Ari.

One thing he hoped she didn't know was the fact that he was standing here watching her. Otherwise, this whole exercise would be pointless.

And yet, it wouldn't surprise him at all.

* * *

Gibbs was so frustrated he wanted to hit something. But he was reluctant to leave a dent in the NCIS elevator. He did, after all, use it as his unofficial office.

Ducky was missing. _No, correction. Ari's got him. _And Gibbs had just returned from a wild goose chase that had given him nothing other than his friend's cell phone. He couldn't believe the ME had left the Navy Yard to meet with Ari without telling him. Then again, he supposed he understood. Ari had had Gerald, and if one of his own people had been in peril, Gibbs would have certainly done the same. Knowing it still provided little comfort.

And then Tony had called, trying to tell him something, but with an awful connection. And people wondered why he hated technology so much. It was so bad, he'd almost been on his way to the wrong hotel had Abby not caught the error. The only thing he _had _been able to make out clearly was that Tony wanted a pizza. _What else is new._

Gibbs got off the elevator and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Tony asked for a pizza…..Tony ASKED for a pizza…._

How had he almost missed that? It was the first interest the younger man had expressed in any kind of food in…weeks. Three weeks. And he had been so distracted he had almost missed it entirely.

_If Tony wants a pizza, he's getting a pizza. _

As Gibbs pulled out his phone with the intention of calling information to locate a pizza place between the Navy Yard and the Embasero Hotel, he was struck by the first bit of good luck to come his way in almost a month.

Larry, part of the night security staff, was heading towards him bearing a stack of pizzas. Whether it was a rare coincidence or a bit of divine intervention was of no importance to Agent Gibbs. One of those pizzas was going to his Senior Field Agent.

"Hey, Larry."

"Agent Gibbs. Good to see you. I'm so sorry about Agent Todd. She was a good lady. We're really gonna miss her around here."

"Thanks, Larry. I appreciate it. Listen, I could use a favor."

"You name it, Agent Gibbs."

"I need one of your pizzas," the Lead Agent commanded, in his most polite yet authoritative voice.

"B-but…Agent Gibbs….I got just enough for the people working the night shift. I'm afraid I don't have any extra," the baffled man answered.

Gibbs pulled a 20-dollar bill out of his wallet. "Here. Get more. Have it delivered. On me."

"W…I….I mean, I suppose we could," Larry stammered, even more perplexed than before.

Gibbs didn't hesitate a moment longer. "Good. You wouldn't happen to have a sausage, cheese and pepperoni in there would you?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I think there's a meat lovers there on top…."

"Good enough for me," Gibbs nodded, swiftly grabbing the top pizza and slapping the other man on the shoulder. "Agent DiNozzo thanks you," the Lead Agent added as he quickly walked away with Tony's dinner.

Larry could be heard mumbling as he got onto the elevator. "Agent DiNozzo. I should have known."

* * *

As Tony stood outside the hotel, watching the never ending rain come down for a second night in a row, he thought to himself that he may have just eaten the best pizza ever. He wasn't quite certain when his appetite had returned – with a vengeance – but ironically it had appeared to coincide with the arrival of Ziva David. Something told him that he was going to need all the help he could get to keep up with her. He didn't look forward to having to tell Gibbs that he'd been made as soon as he'd left the Navy Yard.

As if on cue, his phone rang. It was the man himself. Tony steeled himself slightly.

"Oh, hey, Boss. Listen….nothing's really changed from my end. Still at the Embasero. Except…uh…well, as it turns out…"

"Let me guess, DiNozzo. Officer David knew you were following her."

"H-how did you guess, Boss?"

"We were set up. I was following her friend, so Ari sent Ducky to distract me and get me off the trail. Looks like that's what he was planning all along."

"So Ducky's okay?" Tony asked with relief.

"He's fine. Need you back at the Navy Yard. Tell Officer David we need her, too. There's been a new development."

"You know where Ari is, Boss?" Tony asked quickly.

Gibbs sighed. He supposed Tony deserved to know what was going on after spending hours tailing Agent David for nothing. "No. Abby located the SUV's license number on some footage. McGee was able to get an address so Jenny and I followed the lead…."

"_Jenny, _Boss? As in… _you _and Jenny…" Tony teased, unable to pass up the opportunity.

"Hey! _Director Shepard _to you. You wanna hear this or not?"

Tony cleared his throat audibly. "Sorry, Boss. I'm listening."

"Good. We located the house and Ari's SUV. And someone shot at us from inside it. We took him down but….it wasn't Ari," Gibbs said dejectedly.

"So, it was someone working with Ari? A setup?" Tony pressed.

"Maybe," the Lead Agent sighed wearily.

"Or…maybe he was the one who shot Kate and not Ari," the Senior Field Agent finished for him.

His boss didn't acknowledge the possibility, at least not aloud. "Need you back to help us ID this guy and run a full background on him."

"On it, B—" Gibbs had hung up on him before he could finish.

This was _not _good. If Haswari got away again….

_Gibbs couldn't live with that. And I'm not sure I could either._

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Just Before Dawn - Part III

**Sorry it has taken unusually long to update. Life has gotten busier, so updates will probably be more like once or twice a week for the foreseeable future.**

**Filler for "Kill Ari, Part II." You know, I never thought before about how strange it was that Gibbs agreed when Director Shepard sent everybody home the day before Kate's funeral, even Abby, in spite of the fact that he fully believed Ari was still guilty and still trying to hurt him. I tried to explain it a bit, but still think it was very odd.**

"**Just Before Dawn – Part III"**

_Unbelievable. _

Tony wasn't all that surprised when Director Shepard gave the order to send them home. After all, she was the new kid in town here, and obviously believed their dead terrorist, Mohamed Esfiri, was responsible for killing Kate, in spite of the fact that everything had come together far too easily. But, the Senior Field Agent wasn't satisfied with that answer – not by a long shot. And if his own gut wasn't sitting right with the nice, neat little package of evidence all tied up with a bow, well, then certainly the laser-accurate gut of Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to be sending out frantic distress signals.

Which is exactly why Tony was so thrown when he looked to his boss for direction and the older man had simply nodded in assent to the Director's order. He had no doubt that Gibbs could handle the likes of Jennifer Shepard, even though it did seem as if there was a lot more going on with _that _situation that the younger man was not yet aware of. Nevertheless, the ex-Marine never backed down when he knew he was right, and DiNozzo was reasonably certain the man wasn't about to back down now. Not when there was so much at stake.

The only conclusion to be drawn was that the boss had a plan and that it didn't involve his team. Tony didn't like it, but there was no choice other than to trust that Gibbs knew what he was doing. _At least he must not think we're in danger anymore. Cause there is no way he'd send Abby out of here if he thought she was in danger._

While in the process of gathering his things to go home for the day, the SFA noticed his younger colleague, Agent McGee, having a private discussion with Ducky. At once, he recalled the discussion he'd had with the younger man the previous morning and wondered if it were possible that the Probie was following his advice. For once.

When he saw the two men board the elevator together, Agent DiNozzo took a chance that he knew where they were going. So, he did something quite rare. He took the stairs. All the way down to autopsy.

He quietly exited the stairwell just in time to catch the very end of his colleagues' conversation.

"Thanks for doing this, Ducky. I promise not to stay too long. I'm sure you'd like to get home," the nervous junior agent said apologetically.

"Not at all. I'll wait right outside for you. Take all the time you need, my dear boy," Ducky soothed, as he let Agent McGee into the autopsy room and directed the young agent to the drawer containing the body of their fallen colleague.

Tony was standing just outside the door when Ducky returned, but put a finger to his lips to silence the older man.

"Anthony….if you are here to see Caitlin, I've just let Agent McGee into the room, but if you'd like to wait…." the doctor offered quietly.

"Actually, Ducky," Tony whispered, "I'd like to go in with Agent McGee if you don't mind."

The ME hesitated. "I don't know, Anthony. He may not wish to have an audience."

"It'll be okay, Ducky. McGee was really nervous about seeing Kate and I just wanted to…" Tony explained slightly embarrassed, drawing a knowing smile from the older man.

"You'd like to offer your support. That's quite kind of you, Tony. I believe Caitlin would have approved as well," Ducky offered, as he opened the door wider to admit entrance to the Senior Field Agent.

"Thanks, Ducky," the younger man offered with a ghost of a smile.

As Tony approached McGee to offer his own unique brand of encouragement, he had a thought that brought just a touch of warmth to the chill that had settled within him over the past few days.

_You just might be right about that Ducky. Kate probably would approve._

* * *

"Thanks, Tony. For coming to see Kate with me, I mean," McGee stated with sincerity as he and Tony left autopsy and headed back up the squad room to collect their belongings before leaving for home.

"I meant what I said, Probie. That took guts. But you'll be glad you did it," Tony replied distractedly.

Noticing the other man's uncharacteristic quietness, Tim wondered aloud, "Tony? Do you think the Boss really believes Mohamed Esfiri is the one who shot Kate? And not Ari?"

"No," the Senior Field Agent replied honestly.

"Do _you _believe it was Esfiri?" the Probie agent pressed.

"No," Tony sighed again in response.

"Yeah. Me neither," McGee mumbled in dissatisfaction. "So what do you think is going on?"

As they re-entered the squad room, both men noticed that their boss was conspicuously absent and surmised that he was likely somewhere with Director Shepard.

"I think Gibbs has something up his sleeve and as usual isn't sharing it with us," the older man observed.

"I'll bet it involves Director Shepard. Is it just me or do the two of them seem kind of…." the younger agent trailed off, not certain if he should put into words exactly what he was thinking.

"Cozy?" Tony supplied for him with no such reluctance.

"Yeah," Tim responded, slightly surprised by the speed and accuracy with which his colleague was able to read his own thoughts.

"Uh-huh," the senior agent supplied, sparing a glance around to ensure there were no eavesdroppers.

"So, what should we do?"

"Exactly what we were told to do. Go home. Gibbs'll let us know if he needs us," the Senior Field Agent directed.

"You don't think we're in danger?" the Probie asked doubtfully.

"I don't think Gibbs believes we are. Otherwise, he'd never be sending us out of the building. But I'd feel better if you'd check on Abby tonight," Tony suggested.

"I was already planning to stay over at Abby's tonight," the younger man admitted.

_Of course you were, Probie, _Tony thought in amusement. "Good."

"What about Gibbs?"

"The Boss can take care of himself, Probie," Tony responded with false confidence. "I'll see you at the airstrip tomorrow. Unless anything strange happens tonight. If it does, you call me, you hear?"

"I got it, Tony. See you tomorrow."

Agent DiNozzo spared one last uneasy glance at his boss' desk before leaving.

_I don't know what you're up to, Boss. But whatever it is, you better not be about to do something stupid. _

_Like getting yourself killed._

* * *

Tony was at his apartment door fumbling with his keys.

_I haven't seen this place since I left for work Monday morning…._Now it was Thursday afternoon, and the young agent nearly couldn't fathom that it had been only a few days ago when he'd left home, his biggest concern how he could carry out his duties without falling over or alerting his coworkers that he was still really nowhere near a hundred percent. Ironically, he'd almost completely forgotten about his recent bout with the plague until he once again found himself in front of the door to his apartment.

"Tony!" he heard from somewhere to his right.

Glancing over, he saw the form of his next-door neighbor, Mrs. Winchester, a middle-aged divorcee who was usually well-intentioned, even if occasionally just a bit too nosy.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester. How are you today?" Tony inquired politely, but with a hint of weariness.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen you around in a few days and I was starting to worry. I know you work long hours, but what with you being sick and all…."

"Thanks for being concerned. I'm just fine, really. Working long hours this week, just like you said."

"Well I hope you aren't pushing yourself too hard. You've gotten far too skinny. I had hoped that pretty girl I saw around here a few times was taking good care of you. I hope she's a new girlfriend? She seemed very nice," his neighbor prodded.

Mrs. Winchester realized almost immediately that she'd made a misstep once she saw the color drain from her young neighbor's face. "She wasn't my girlfriend, she was my partner," he replied flatly.

"Oh," the woman said awkwardly. "I apologize. But, she seems like a very good partner, bringing you food and looking after you and everything. I'm sorry – did you say she _was _your partner? I hope she didn't quit."

"She was killed on Tuesday. That's why I haven't been home. Things have been a little crazy." It was a huge understatement, and Tony wasn't sure exactly why he was telling his neighbor, a woman he barely knew, all of this. But once the words came out, he was surprised to find that it was somewhat cathartic to talk to someone who was a civilian and relatively impartial to the situation.

The woman's hands flew to her mouth upon hearing that the nice young lady who had greeted her a few times during her frequent caretaking visits over the past couple of weeks was dead. "I'm so sorry to hear that. How awful! Is there anything I can do for you? Have you eaten?"

Tony smiled slightly. Mrs. Winchester's answer for every problem usually involved food and she was actually quite a wonderful cook from what Tony had sampled. But right now, he just wanted to be alone. "I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Winchester. Just tired. Think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Of course, I'll let you go. But if you need anything, you just let me know," the older woman offered sincerely.

"I will," he lied.

Finally gaining entrance to his apartment, he decided he really meant what he'd said about that nap. But, even though he'd turned down his neighbor's offer of food, he also hadn't had anything since breakfast and was starting to feel weak. The problem was, he couldn't even remember what he had in his refrigerator, and wasn't certain any of it would still be fit to eat.

He mechanically walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to investigate. What equilibrium he had just managed to recover after being forced to tell his neighbor of Kate's untimely death quickly disappeared again. The first thing he saw was a container of soup. Kate had made it for him and brought it over on Sunday, and he'd stored the leftovers in his refrigerator, having no idea that he wouldn't be having any more meals at home until Thursday. Or that Kate would never have a chance to cook for him again. He quickly slammed the door closed and felt his stomach lurch.

When the heaving stopped, he felt the tears threaten. He'd fought them back many times over the last few days, always with something more important to do or someone nearby. This time, there was no one to impress and nothing more for him to do.

This time, he let them fall.

* * *

Hours later, Tony lay on the couch in his living room. He had no more tears left to shed, but sleep still eluded him. His mind was racing from one thought to another.

First he was thinking of Kate's funeral the next day. What it would be like, what he should wear, who would be there. Her parents were certainly devastated, no doubt. The service would be strictly Catholic, he was certain, probably not unlike the one for his mother years ago. He wondered if her brothers would be there, and what they would be like. _Psychotic. At least that's how Kate described them. _Of course, her idea of psychotic may have simply meant that they were a lot like himself, he thought with a touch of amusement.

_And Rachel. The shrink. I wonder if Kate told her anything about me. _He imagined Rachel as an older and probably calmer and quieter version of Kate. Someone he might even like, except for her profession. Psychiatrists and psychologists made him extremely uncomfortable, so he'd probably make an effort to avoid too much contact with Kate's sister. Not that getting to know him would be high on her priority list when she was mourning the loss of her little sister anyway.

And how would Gibbs handle the funeral? His boss was even worse at dealing with emotional issues than Tony. _Gibbs will be stoic, like he always is. And so will I. Because we're a lot alike in that respect. _Abby and McGee, on the other hand, would likely be the emotional ones. And Ducky, with his calmness and intuition, would be silently keeping them all together by his presence, more of a comfort in and of itself than Tony had ever realized before.

They were unique, his NCIS family. Each and every one of them. And now there was one missing, and he couldn't imagine anyone quite being able to fill the hole left by Kate's loss, nor did he really want anyone to try. Perhaps he could find room to add other members to their strange, dysfunctional little group, but that empty place would always still be there. Kate simply wasn't replaceable.

His thoughts turned to Gibbs and his mood turned to worry. The older man wasn't going to drop his vendetta against Ari Haswari, no matter what he'd said. And, regardless of the "evidence," Tony still had no doubt that the Lead Agent was the one who was right about this whole thing. Ari was still out there, running around free to wreak more havoc. It was just _wrong._

Before he knew it, Tony was hitting a speed dial on his cell phone.

"Tony?" McGee's voice answered incredulously. "Don't tell me you're calling to check up on us, too."

"Okay, Probie. I won't tell you. And what do you mean 'too'?" the older man asked in surprise.

"Gibbs just called to check in on me and Abby, like, thirty seconds ago. I swear you turn into him sometimes."

"Where was he?" Tony asked, ignoring the younger man's comparison.

"At the office. He said he's staying there again tonight. We're fine, by the way," the junior agent offered as a reminder of the purported purpose of DiNozzo's call. "Abby's sleeping."

"In her coffin? Are you planning to sleep there, too?" the Senior Field Agent couldn't resist asking.

"On the couch, DiNozzo. And I wasn't planning on sleeping. Just in case." Tony could almost hear the eye roll through the phone line.

"Good work, Probie. Let me know if…"

"…anything unusual happens. Yeah, I know Tony. You already said that earlier," McGee cut in, annoyed.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist, McGee. Ari's still out there. And if you let anything happen to Abby, Gibbs'll kill you and so will I," the older agent reminded. "And watch your own six, too."

"That's very touching, Tony. It almost sounds like you're worried about me," Tim teased, fully expecting the sarcastic comeback he was about to receive.

"Well, yeah, Probie. Who'll watch Abby if something happens to you?"

* * *

Gibbs was at his desk doing some research. Unbelievably, he was researching a movie. _The Peacemaker. _At Fornell's suggestion. _This would be a lot easier if DiNozzo was here._

As if the younger man had not only heard his thoughts, but heard them about an hour earlier than he'd thought them, the man himself appeared in the NCIS squad room and marched himself right over to Gibbs' desk.

"DiNozzo. What are you…."

"What's going on, Gibbs? And I want to know what's _really _going on this time and not that load of garbage about Mohamed Esfiri being our sniper. I know you still think it's Ari. So what are you up to?" Agent DiNozzo demanded in an unusual, but not entirely unheard-of, show of dissention.

The Lead Agent leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He should have known Tony wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. "What do you know about a movie called _The Peacemaker?"_

Gibbs could have laughed out loud at the expression of shock on his SFA's face. "We're looking for Kate's killer and you pick _now _to suddenly show an interest in movies? After I've been trying for almost four years now."

"Well I was bored so I thought I'd rent a DVD for the evening," his boss replied with sarcasm. "It's related to the _case, _Wonder Boy!"

Now he could see the cogs in the younger agent's mind beginning to work. "Well, George Clooney and Nicole Kidman are trying to track down a missing nuke. Is there one missing from somewhere, Boss?" Tony asked nervously.

"We're trying to determine what Ari's really doing back here. Fornell, of course, doesn't 'know' anything," Gibbs explained sardonically, "but he suggested I watch the movie."

"You think the Hamas cell Ari's infiltrated is trying to get their hands on a nuke?" the younger man asked incredulously.

"Director Shepard is upstairs trying to get some clear answers from Mossad regarding Ari's mission as we speak."

"So, she's on our side?" DiNozzo asked skeptically.

"I convinced her that there was no way our dead terrorist could've known she was in the car with me when he shot at us. It was a setup. Ari's trying to convince everyone of his innocence cause he's not done with his plan yet. We find out what his plan is, we find him," Gibbs asserted.

"So, you knew all this, and yet you let the Director send everybody home?" the Senior Field Agent challenged.

"He's done going after my people. Whatever he's planning, he needs everyone, including Mossad, the CIA, the FBI, and us, to think Esfiri was guilty. But his fall guy's dead, so if any more of my people are targeted now, suspicion falls on him. He's not gonna take that chance now, 'cause he wants his shot at _me."_

"Oh, well that makes it so much better. He's not after us anymore, but now he's decided he's finally ready to come after you," Tony fretted.

"I'll be fine. Ari's mistake is that he thinks I'm the only one onto him. But if we can convince Mossad he's gone rogue, then we get Ms. David's cooperation. And he still trusts her."

"Good luck with that one," Agent DiNozzo responded skeptically.

"She'll cooperate with us if her Deputy Director orders her to," the Lead Agent responded confidently.

"And you don't think he'll smell a rat?"

"I think he's arrogant and overconfident. Thinks he has me right where he wants me. And that'll be his downfall."

"'Pride comes before a fall?'"

Gibbs grinned slightly. "Somethin' like that, yeah. Go home, DiNozzo. I'm staying here tonight. I'll be fine. Might need you and Abby here in the morning, though, before we leave for the funeral. In case we need extra help convincing Ms. David."

"Right, Boss. I'll be here. I just hope it works."

_Me too, DiNozzo. Me too._

* * *

Tony paced the squad room nervously the next day, as Abby leaned against his desk with a decidedly angry expression on her face. It was going to be time to head to the airstrip very soon, but Gibbs had apparently decided on having a closed-door meeting with Ziva David in the lab. He didn't like being left out, and was even less comfortable with whatever his Boss was cooking up with the Mossad agent.

"I don't like her," Abby blurted out.

"She was just doing her job, Abs," Tony defended unenthusiastically.

"She did research on all of us and gave it to…._him,"_ the forensic scientist practically spat out.

"Standard Operating Procedure for Mossad, Ms. Sciuto," Director Shepard pointed out as she somehow managed to sneak up on them in a very Gibbs-like manner.

"I still don't like her," the young woman muttered under her breath.

The Director seemed slightly amused. "No one will force you to like her. Just to cooperate with her should it become necessary."

Gibbs breezed into the squad room with a very uncomfortable-looking Ziva David following behind, trying very hard not to make eye contact with any of them. Now Tony was certain he didn't like it. Whatever "it" was.

"You all need to leave for the funeral. I'll catch up to you. Got something to take care of first," Gibbs ordered brusquely.

All three of them eyed the Lead Agent curiously as if awaiting further explanation. He made eye contact with Director Shepard. "Go," he ordered again softly with a slight nod of the head. "Got everything under control."

She hesitated only briefly before directing her attention to Abby and Tony. "Where are the others?"

"Meeting us at the airstrip, Ma'am," Tony answered formally.

"'Director' is fine, Agent DiNozzo. Let's go," she directed.

Abby reluctantly followed, but not before giving a sturdy hug to Gibbs and sending a death glare in the direction of Officer David.

Tony's eyes lingered on his boss' face for a brief moment, overcome by an uneasy feeling that had just multiplied exponentially. He'd become quite good at reading the other man's thoughts, but this time those thoughts were inscrutable. "See you at the airstrip, Boss?"

Gibbs failed to respond, instead indicating with a gesture of his head in the general direction of the elevator that the younger man needed to get a move on before he was left behind.

With a frown of consternation, Tony reluctantly followed the unspoken order, wondering if Gibbs was even planning to make it for Kate's funeral. Something didn't feel right about this. They were supposed to be a _team_, and Kate's death affected all of them, not just Gibbs.

And leaving Gibbs here with a stranger when there was a traitorous Mossad sniper trying to kill him – well that was worst of all.

He just hoped Gibbs knew which side that stranger was on.


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Before Dawn - Part IV

**Conclusion of "Just Before Dawn." Tiny bit of filler for the end of "Kill Ari, Part 2." The rest is a tag. I'm using a bit of creative license here. I think it's clear that the team knew Ari was Ziva's half-brother by the beginning of season 4, but I don't think we've ever learned exactly when or how they learned that piece of information. And I'm going by the assumption that they don't find out she was the one who killed him anytime soon. In fact, perhaps some astute readers can help me with this – have we ever had confirmation that the rest of the team does know that Ziva shot Ari? Besides Ziva, Gibbs, Vance, and of course Eli? That whole rewrite was so confusing – among other things.**

**With the next episode, I will be returning to the one-chapter-per-episode filler/tags for a while, at least until we get to "Frame Up." **

"**Just Before Dawn – Part IV"**

_Still no Gibbs. Where are you, Boss?_

Tony glanced around uneasily for what may have been either the tenth or possibly the hundredth time since arriving for the graveside portion of Kate's service. He had lost count, his mind alternating evenly between anger that Gibbs, of all people, would be absent for the services honoring his team member and the woman who had lost her life while trying to protect him, and an almost desperate worry that realized the Lead Agent would only be absent for one reason. Actually, two reasons, and it was the second that frightened Agent DiNozzo the most. The first explanation was that the Boss had finally seen his opportunity to capture - no, _kill - _Kate's murderer. The second one encompassed the first, but ended with Gibbs missing the funeral because he was dead.

_Stop that, DiNozzo. Don't think like that. The Boss wouldn't give up on _you_ that easily._

Trying to get his mind on something, _anything, _other than Gibbs with an Ari-inflicted bullet wound through the head, Tony attempted to focus on the words of the priest. Unfortunately, that didn't work any better now than it had when he'd been a child. Tony's mind quickly wandered to those around him.

Kate's brothers were seated in front with their parents, an array of spouses and children seated in the row behind them. If they really hated each other as much as his late partner had made it seem, then they had to be given credit for their current show of solidarity. But, he supposed it was true that grief made for some strange bedfellows, and they certainly wouldn't desire to cause their parents any more distress than what they were most certainly feeling right now. Kate's mother was an elegant lady, but Tony noticed she had wept silently throughout the funeral. Her father had remained grave, but clearly was making an effort to be strong for his wife.

One person who was noticeably absent was Kate's sister, Rachel. If she were here, Tony thought that certainly she would be seated in the front row with her parents and siblings. He couldn't imagine what would have kept her from being at Kate's funeral. In spite of the fact that Kate joked about not promptly returning her sister's calls, he knew the two were relatively close. _How odd that she wouldn't be here. _Even odder, he thought, than Gibbs not being here. But only slightly.

A soft sniffle behind him drew his attention to his teammates. Abby had been crying openly almost since they'd disembarked from the SecNav's private plane. McGee was sitting faithfully by her side, arm firmly around her. _Poor McGee. _Tony knew he was almost as upset as Abby, and he had noticed a stray tear or two from the younger man during the funeral service at the church earlier.

Ducky was seated to Tony's left, serious and respectful, occasionally sparing a sympathetic glance for their younger companions in the row behind them, and then sharing a less-frequent but meaningful look of concern with Agent DiNozzo. He, too, had obviously noticed the conspicuous absence of their fearless leader.

Director Shepard was the only one who outwardly appeared unfazed. She had given off a respectful but detached air throughout the funeral, and now seemed not to notice any of the discomfiture around her. At least it seemed so until Tony's eyes wandered to look for Gibbs the hundred-and-first time.

"Is there some problem, Agent DiNozzo?" she whispered discreetly.

Apparently, she and Gibbs had gone to the same "spy on your employees" training. Gibbs had likely graduated at the top-of-the-class, but he wouldn't doubt that the Director had followed closely behind. There was an aura of secretiveness and mystery surrounding the woman that he wasn't entirely comfortable with. Granted, his boss could be accused of the same, but Gibbs had earned his trust. The same could not yet be said for Jennifer Shepard.

"Do you not find it a bit strange that Agent Gibbs isn't here, _Director_?" he answered softly with just the slightest blink-and-you-might-miss-it hint of sarcasm.

"Jethro wouldn't be absent without very good reason, Agent DiNozzo. And he can take care of himself just fine, I assure you."

Tony didn't miss the reference to his boss by his familiar name, nor did he miss the tiniest evidence of uncertainly in her tone. "I wasn't questioning his ability. Just his sanity, if he's thinking he's going to take on Haswari by himself…"

"He isn't by himself," she answered quickly and leaving no opening for further discussion.

_Certainly she isn't referring to Officer David, _he thought with dissatisfaction. Now, he was even more concerned. The Director had all but confirmed that Gibbs' absence was directly related to his going after Ari Haswari. Not that he'd ever truly doubted it.

But had he really put his life in the hands of Ziva David? They barely knew her, and from what they did know she was fiercely loyal to Haswari. Possibly to the point of being just a bit more than his control officer. Ari apparently had his charms, though Tony certainly didn't understand it. Kate had, after all, let him go once, mistakenly thinking she'd seen good in him. He obviously had Ziva David hoodwinked as well. Gibbs could be quite convincing. But would it be enough?

As Kate's parents stood and the family began to move towards the casket in single-file to pay her their last respects, Tony realized the service was coming to an end.

And Gibbs had missed it all.

* * *

At the eleventh hour, Gibbs had miraculously arrived. Tony wasn't absolutely certain at what point it had happened. Just that he'd been in line to pay his final respects to his partner when he'd noticed that Gibbs was somewhere behind him, talking softly with Director Shepard.

_Better late than never, I suppose._

Still, Tony wanted an explanation. He'd caught his boss' eye as they'd been boarding the plane back to D.C., but the look he'd received from the older man had carried a clear message. _Later, DiNozzo. Not right now._

Fine. He'd wait. Even if the curiosity was just about to make him explode in frustration.

When they'd taken their seats on the plane, Gibbs had chosen to sit with the Director. Naturally, McGee was firmly glued next to Abby. That left Tony seated with Doctor Mallard.

It wasn't that DiNozzo didn't appreciate the doctor's company. It was just that the sight of Gibbs and Director Shepard having a soft, private conversation, one he was not privy to, made him angry. Particularly since he expected that the boss was currently filling her in on all the details he was just about dying to know himself.

Perhaps it was irrational, but he was just the least bit jealous. Yes, she was the Director of NCIS, and certainly had the right to be notified of any development in the capture of Agent Todd's murderer before anyone else. At least, that was what he kept trying to tell himself. But somehow, ever since Jennifer Shepard's arrival, he'd been feeling like the odd-man-out. It hadn't been all that long ago that he'd finally started trusting Gibbs beyond having his six in the field. And being made to feel excluded by the older man, however unintentional, hurt. Being kept in the dark regarding details directly related to Kate's death – that was almost unbearable. After all, he, _Anthony DiNozzo, _had been the one on that rooftop with Kate and Gibbs in the last moments of her life. Jennifer Shepard hadn't even known Kate. And how dare she just waltz in here trying to take over, demanding Gibbs' attention, demanding Gibbs' ear, and keeping Tony in the dark.

"What do you think they're talking about," he absentmindedly asked Ducky just when he couldn't take it anymore.

Doctor Mallard had also been observing his friend closely. Of course, he was well aware of Gibbs' previous relationship with Director Shepard, so the closeness between them was hardly surprising to him. "He's dead," the ME declared, matter-of-factly.

"Haswari? Gibbs told you that?" Tony practically demanded.

"No, not yet," the older man confirmed. "But the face often reveals the unspoken if one pays attention closely enough. And Jethro's face is the most relaxed I've seen it since…well, I daresay, since before you became ill weeks ago, Anthony. There can only be one explanation."

There was a long pause as Tony studied his boss' face. The lines of tension that had been there for weeks _did _seem to be somewhat more relaxed. "Yeah, I see what you mean, Ducky," Tony observed distractedly.

"Perhaps we can at last begin to put this ordeal behind us and start the healing process," Ducky hoped.

But Tony knew he couldn't begin the healing process until he got some straight answers from Gibbs. And he had a feeling _that _would be eventually involving a private visit to the Lead Agent's basement.

* * *

When they'd landed back in DC, Director Shepard had instructed the team that she wanted to meet with everyone for a few minutes before they left for the weekend.

As instructed, they had gathered in the privacy of autopsy to await the arrival of their Team Leader and the Director, all of them with the feeling that they were about to learn something of the utmost importance.

They were not kept waiting long. Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs soon swept through the sliding glass doors to address the group. As usual, the Lead Agent's expression was unreadable. However, the Director was wearing a slightly triumphant look as she glanced around the room at the eager faces, the silence of anticipation almost deafening.

"As some of you undoubtedly noticed," she began with a rather pointed look in DiNozzo's direction, "Agent Gibbs arrived a bit late for Agent Todd's services. Earlier today, Ari Haswari made an attempt on Agent Gibbs' life. Needless to say, he lost. Ari Haswari is dead and Officer David is escorting the body back to Israel as we speak. Prior to his death, Haswari admitted to having been the one who fired the shot that killed Agent Todd…"

Jenny paused in her speech rather caught off-guard as Abby raised her hand in the air and began to wave it wildly. With an odd expression, the Director glanced over at Gibbs as if to look for some direction. Her only response, however, was an amused smirk and a slight shrug. In other words, she was on her own. She should have expected as much.

"Yes, Ms. Sciuto?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Just to clarify, Director…Ma'am…when you say Ari tried to kill Gibbs and he lost and that now he's dead. So, do you mean Gibbs killed him? Cause I think that's probably what you mean, since Gibbs is here and Ari is dead, and since Gibbs is…well, _Gibbs. _But I guess it could also mean he killed himself. Or that somebody else killed him. Or, even, theoretically, that he got run over by a truck before he was able to kill Gibbs…."

"Agent Gibbs shot and killed Ari Haswari in his home in self-defense," the Director finally interjected. Had the subject matter not been so inherently grim, Tony could have laughed out loud watching Jennifer Shepard's eyes grow progressively wider and wider the further Abby had progressed with her endearing ramble.

"He got into your house, Boss?" Agent McGee breathed in horror.

"That's what happens when a man doesn't bother to lock his front door, Probie," Tony couldn't help adding as his eyes rested firmly on his boss' face. He was answered with a sharp glare, one that Director Shepard couldn't help noticing as she glanced in surprise over at her ex-lover.

Regaining her composure and attempting to regain her control of the room, Jenny continued. "The point is that you can rest assured that Agent Todd's killer has been caught and justice has been served. I want to commend this team and, particularly, Agent Gibbs for your resolve to uncover the truth, even under some very difficult circumstances. I know it doesn't bring Agent Todd back to us, but I hope it gives you some peace to know that there is one less terrorist in the world tonight. And that perhaps additional lives have even been saved."

The room was silent as the news sunk in. The ordeal was finally over. But Kate was still never coming back.

After a respectful pause, the Director continued. "The coming weeks and months will not be easy. Dealing with the loss of a colleague never is. I'd like to remind you that grief counseling is available and that, should you choose to accept it, the details will be held in the strictest confidence. It's been a long, difficult week for everyone. Go home, rest, spend some time with people you love. I'd also like to say that I'm sorry I never had the opportunity to work with Agent Todd. But, I'm looking forward to working with this team and to getting to know each and every one of you. I'll see you all on Monday."

Director Shepard took her leave, but everyone else had remained behind, all eyes on their Lead Agent. Finally, Gibbs said, "You heard the Director. Go home. That's what I'm gonna do."

But not before Abby had launched herself into Gibbs' arms and given him one of her bone-crunching hugs. "Gibbs! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

The older man couldn't help an indulgent smile and returned the hug. "Me, too, Abs."

Ducky took the lead, grabbing his coat and hat. "C'mon, Duck," Gibbs invited. "I'll walk out with you."

As they all left autopsy, Abby and McGee noticed that Tony lagged a bit behind them. They politely paused, but Tony directed them, "You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stop in the head. I'll see you Monday."

When he was certain everyone had left, Tony stealthily headed upstairs, back to the squad room. He had suddenly decided that his workday wasn't quite ended yet after all. Not until he resolved a couple of the questions that continued to nag him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Gibbs heard the familiar footsteps upstairs.

He hadn't necessarily been expecting to see his Senior Field Agent this evening, but the younger man's presence pleased him. Gibbs knew Tony would come to him eventually, but grief was new ground in the two men's difficult-to-define relationship. Since Kate's death, the Lead Agent had been utterly consumed with ridding the world of Ari Haswari once and for all. Not only had that not left him time to deal with his own sorrow, but sadly it hadn't left him time to be there for Tony either. Unfortunately, he also knew the number of people the younger man trusted enough to lean on in challenging times was extremely limited. Possibly even limited only to himself.

As Tony opened the basement door, he stopped at the top step momentarily. This was where he'd stationed himself the last time he'd been here. Too weak and too sick to descend the stairs during the weekend after he'd been released from the hospital, he had spent the end of his Saturday evening sitting on that very step, soothed by the soft sounds of Gibbs' work and the presence of someone who had cared enough to take in a guy who by all accounts shouldn't have even been alive at that moment, much less out of the hospital.

The younger man took a few more steps before pausing again, the familiar insecurity once again taking hold momentarily. It had been a while since Tony had visited, other than his forced post-pneumonic-plague stay. A lot had happened. Perhaps Gibbs would prefer to deal with the events of the last few days without an audience. He chanced an awkward glance in his boss' direction, one that asked permission and betrayed the insecurities he normally fought so hard to hide.

Gibbs wondered at how quickly the younger man's confidence had regressed after just a few days. Though, he supposed those few days had been extraordinary ones during which their whole world had changed. Without a word, the older man encouraged his visitor the rest of the way down the stairs with a slight nod of the head and just a ghost of a warm, welcoming smile.

Relieved, Tony made it to the base of the stairs and looked around the room as if searching for something. Finally he asked quietly, "It was here wasn't it?"

The Lead Agent didn't need to clarify the question, knowing exactly what his second-in-command was getting at. Instead, he looked over to the spot where Ari Haswari had met his end. "Right there. Bullet through the forehead."

The implication was clear, though unspoken. _Just like Kate. _

Both men regarded the spot in silence for a few moments before Gibbs noticed Tony's appearance. While the younger man was well on his way to being fully recovered, the stress of the past week had left him looking tired and even _older _somehow. Without asking, the host poured a couple of glasses of bourbon and gestured towards the chair at the end of his work bench. His guest accepted the invitation without a word.

"A couple of things are still bothering me," Tony stated after a few minutes.

Gibbs simply nodded his encouragement for the younger man to proceed.

"What part did Officer David play in all of this? And don't think I didn't notice that the two of you had something cooked up before we left for the funeral."

Setting down his glass and looking the younger man in the eye, the Lead Agent began to explain. "We set him up. Officer David let him know where I was going to be and made him think she was doing him a favor. I knew he'd take the opportunity to come after me."

"I know it couldn't have been that easy," Tony challenged. "Ziva was fiercely loyal to him and she doesn't even know you. Why would she choose you over him?"

"You're right. It wasn't that easy. I planted a tiny seed of doubt in her mind when I pointed out that the sniper rifle Ari used was nicknamed a 'Kate.' But she still didn't really think he'd come after me."

"And yet you still trusted her. Why?" Tony asked in consternation.

"I didn't entirely trust her. But I needed her. She was the only link to Ari. He still trusted her. And the Director trusts her, so I took the chance."

"And you trust the Director…_why, _exactly?" the younger man probed.

"The Director and I worked together on several assignments years ago. We did some undercover work. She's a good agent."

"Uh-huh," Tony responded with a great deal of skepticism.

Gibbs smirked. Clearly his agent knew there was more, but the rest was personal and he wasn't one to kiss and tell. Not to mention that Jenny was now the Director of NCIS and it wouldn't do for his team members to see her as their boss' former lover. So, he gave Tony a look that made it clear this was the end of discussion, at least as far as Jennifer Shepard was concerned.

"So, back to Ziva then," DiNozzo pressed. "She helped you set him up and, then what? Was she here? When he confessed? When you shot him?"

"She was here and she heard the whole thing," Gibbs confirmed, stopping short of stating that she had witnessed him shooting Ari. Because, of course, that wasn't _exactly _how it had happened. But he'd given his word that he would keep that truth between himself and Ziva, and that meant he couldn't tell anyone. Not even Tony. As much as Gibbs hated keeping the truth from him, he owed the young woman that much.

"She heard him admit that he was a lying, murderous, terrorist traitor. That must've stung. I mean, being his Mossad Control Officer and defending him so vehemently and all. She must've hated having to escort him back to Israel. Why not just turn him over to Hamas? That's who he really worked for, right? Unless of course, she had some other, more personal ties to him. Like blood. I suppose, theoretically, if she was related to him, that would put her in a tricky position, huh?"

The Lead Agent's eyes narrowed. "Spit it out, DiNozzo. What are you trying to say?"

"They were related, weren't they? He was a brother, or a cousin, or…_something_."

Gibbs was astounded. He knew Tony was a great investigator, but even he hadn't put those pieces together until the moments after Ziva had shot him. The older man gave a sharp nod of affirmation. "Half-brother," he confirmed. "How did you figure it out?"

"She always seemed a little too personally invested for a control officer. Of course, my first guess was that they were lovers. But then I remembered when McGee first uncovered Haswari's identity. A Jewish father and a Palestinian mother. 'Dr. Benjamin Weinstein.' But we were never able to locate his daddy – just a paper trail that led nowhere. After some research, it became clear that Doctor Weinstein never existed – but still Ari must've had a Jewish father. Someone he secretly hated. A man whose identity Mossad certainly went to a lot of trouble to cover up when they planted Ari as their mole. Why would they do that if hating his Jewish father was part of Ari's cover? Then there was the fact that Ari, a guy who we now know had no love for Mossad, still seemed to trust Officer David more than anyone else in the world. After a little digging, it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together. Of course, I wasn't sure until just now."

The older man was impressed. "I suppose it's not a secret anymore, now that Haswari's dead."

"How did she take it? Finding out her brother really was the lunatic she kept insisting he wasn't." Tony wasn't sure why he cared, but something had struck him when the young Mossad officer had relayed the story of losing her younger sister years prior. Perhaps he was feeling a touch of sympathy after all, in spite of the fact that the woman had defended the man who killed Kate and even inadvertently provided him with some of the details he'd used in her murder to further hurt Gibbs.

The true answer to that question was far more complex than Tony could have imagined in that moment. "He was her brother. She loved him no matter what. That's how family works."

Family. Tony supposed he at least partially understood that concept. If he were completely honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he loved his father, in spite of having absolutely no idea why. "So, did she try to make excuses for him?" Tony wondered.

"No," Gibbs answered simply. "When he admitted to killing Kate and his intention to kill me, she accepted the truth about him. Still doesn't make it easy."

"I'm still not sure I can 'accept' anything about this," Tony responded bitterly.

"Have to, Tony. Still plenty of bad guys out there. We've got a job to do. You think Kate would've just given up if it had been one of us?" Gibbs had been through enough loss by now to know that life wasn't going to stop to give them time to feel sorry for themselves. He knew Tony had seen loss, too, but probably not as much of it and not as up close and personal. At least not since his mother. And, while Gibbs didn't know many details about that event, he'd put enough pieces together to realize that not much about Tony's childhood after that had been "normal." The young man probably had no idea how he was expected to handle the loss of someone close to him.

"So we just, what, pretend like nothing happened?" the young man asked incredulously.

"Didn't say that, DiNozzo."

"And what about the empty place on the team? Is the Director gonna force a new agent on us?"

"Haven't discussed that yet. But not right away, if I can help it."

Tony sighed wearily, setting down his now-empty glass and resting his head in his hands. Staring down at the floor, he lamented, "I'm not sure I know how to do this, Boss."

For all the times he'd suffered loss, Gibbs wasn't certain he really knew how to do it either. But somehow they would. They all would.

For Tony, it would mean a lot more visits like this one to Gibbs' basement over the coming weeks. It would mean never going back to what he'd come to know as his reality of the past couple of years. Instead, it would mean trying to create a new version of "normal." One that didn't include Kate. Eventually, it would mean creating room in his life for a new partner. It would mean getting used to seeing a different face at the desk he'd come to know as Kate's, even though it was a reality he couldn't wrap his head around at the moment. It would mean May 24th would make him feel sad every year for the rest of his life.

And for Gibbs, it would mean that there would always be the one he hadn't been able to protect. It would mean another regret to add to a long and ever-growing list. And in his mind, it would always be his fault. It would also mean, more than ever before, that he would do anything necessary to protect those that remained. Especially a young man whose had placed a level of trust and respect in him he hoped every day to be worthy of, and yet feared that he wasn't. Particularly now that he'd allowed the younger man to believe an untruth, however necessary and well-intentioned he believed it to be.

Still, he knew they'd make it. And they both had something now that they hadn't had just a few years ago. They had each other.

"We're gonna be okay, Tony."


	5. Chapter 5 - Closure

**Pre-episode, filler and tag for "Mind Games." **

"**Closure"**

June 22nd.

_Two more days and it will have already been a month, _Tony pondered as he pulled into his parking space at the Navy Yard that Wednesday summer morning.

Once Ari had been killed, or, as Tony preferred to think of it, once Gibbs had exacted his brand of justice on Kate's murderer, they had all settled into a new, if peculiar, sort of routine. During the work day, Gibbs was more of everything. More gruff, more grumpy, more impatient, more intense, and, almost impossibly, even more mute than ever before.

The new Director spent at least half of her time studying them all, at least that was how it seemed to the MCRT's Senior Field Agent. He caught her on average three times per day, no less, standing upstairs at the railing looking out over their team. It was disconcerting. What she was looking for, he couldn't begin to guess and wasn't certain he wanted to try.

Abby was moody, one day perkier than ever and the next ready to bite anyone's head off who got too close. But, Tony understood and simply tried to keep his distance during the worst days. Fortunately, there was always the refuge of autopsy, where Ducky and the sweet-if-slightly-goofy Jimmy Palmer could be counted on to be their reliable selves.

And then there was Tony himself. He did a pretty good job of keeping it together as long as he was in "work mode." After all, he'd practiced keeping up something of a façade for most of his life. But the evenings were rough. Dating had practically come to a halt recently. He found that his heart just wasn't in it. In fact, he hadn't been into any form of socializing recently. Most of his evenings found him at home with a movie and a bag of chips or a pizza, and maybe the occasional half-pint of ice cream. Anything but Chinese food. Because that made him think of Kate – of their long hours spent in the office during a tough case, of their visits to their favorite Chinese restaurant, and of his now-deceased partner trying patiently to teach him to use chopsticks even though it had been tried so many times before. No, Chinese takeout was definitely out-of-the-question for a while.

On the roughest nights, he'd shown up in Gibbs' basement. Since their conversation regarding the events that led up to Ari's death, Tony had visited his boss' house maybe three or four times. To his credit, the older man had never questioned the reason for Tony's presence. Sometimes the younger man sat in the basement and talked, mostly about matters of little importance, while Gibbs worked. Other times, they simply sat in a comfortable silence, usually sharing a couple of glasses of bourbon until Tony was too drained to sit there any longer, at which point he wordlessly took himself to the guest room and was usually gone before Gibbs was up the next morning. One thing they never did was talk about Kate. Nevertheless, her presence was always felt.

Tony's cell rang as he was walking towards the entrance. "McGoo!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Morning, Tony. Hey, I'm stopping for coffee on my way in. You want your usual?"

"If by my 'usual' you mean hazelnut with cream and lots of sugar, of _course _I do, Probie. See you in a few."

He would never, ever say that anything good had come out of the loss of Kate. But were he ever forced to point to something positive, he would have to examine his relationship with the junior agent. Given their boss' general foul mood, Abby's unpredictability, and the Director's uncomfortable scrutiny, he and McGee had practically been forced to close ranks and stick together. It had been good for them.

The Senior Field Agent had been true to his promise of several months prior and had been spending time with the younger agent at the shooting range. His style was definitely different from Gibbs'. For one thing, none of Agent McGee's personal property had been threatened during the exercise. Simply having the probie agent pretend his target had harmed or was threatening the younger man's mother or his sister had worked quite effectively at improving Tim's accuracy.

It provided Tony with just the smallest degree of added comfort to know the younger man could hold his own in a gunfight. DiNozzo had been admittedly harsh when he'd learned that his junior partner had been Ari Haswari's first target, blindsided by the grief and rage that had overtaken him in the hours after Kate's untimely death. But, once he'd had time to think about it, he realized that he could very well have lost _two _partners that day, and the idea of losing the young man he'd come to think of as something of a protégé upset him more deeply than he cared to openly admit. So, he'd channeled that fear into helping the younger man become the best agent he could be. He also tried to be more encouraging than usual, providing a needed balance to the impatience their boss inadvertently but inevitably seemed to always end up taking out on the younger man, particularly when McGee gave into his natural habit of "geek speak."

Tony had often thought that Kate would never believe how well he and the Probie had been getting along lately. But something told him it would have made her happy.

It was just after this thought that Agent DiNozzo exited the elevator, entered the squad room, and was abruptly startled by the presence of someone at Kate's desk. No one had sat there since the day she'd died. _Who could possibly have the gall to be sitting there now_, he wondered. His expression turned to stunned when he recognized the person.

"Paula."

Her face brightened when she saw him. "Tony!" she exclaimed. He looked surprisingly well – she would even describe him as lean and muscular. Even more so than the last time she'd seen him. It relieved her, particularly since she hadn't known quite what to expect after her ex – _whatever _he'd been to her - had battled the plague and nearly lost his life and then had to deal with the brutal killing of his partner right before his eyes.

She jumped up and moved toward him as if to embrace him, but stopped abruptly when she saw the cold expression in his eyes. He'd stiffened immediately when she'd begun to move in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with more hostility in his tone than he'd actually intended.

Her tone shifted to its default sarcasm. So this was still how it was going to be. "I work here."

He relaxed slightly at her reply. Her usual sarcasm inexplicably put him more at ease. Given their history, he was distrustful when she was just a bit too nice, even as he was stung when she wasn't nice. Paula had always been a double-edged sword, and clearly the edges were as sharp as ever. "You know what I mean. What are you doing _here _here, at the the Navy Yard?"

"My Agent Afloat assignment ended and the new Director assigned me temporarily to the Major Case Response Team since you're…down an agent," she explained awkwardly.

_That figures. _Apparently Director Shepard hadn't been around long enough to be informed by office scuttlebutt regarding his relationship, if a person could call it that, with Agent Cassidy. Or, perhaps she was well aware of it and looking forward to spying on them for entertainment.

"How long is temporary?"

"Don't worry, Tony. It's just a week," she assured him somewhat coldly.

"Does Gibbs know?"

"I imagine she's telling him about it right now, among other things."

Now his curiosity was piqued. "Other things? Like what? Sounds like you know something."

Well this was just too tempting for her to resist. _Besides, _she mused, _he deserves it for being so rude to me. _His attitude had hurt more than she'd expected. She sauntered up to him seductively. "I know _lots _of things, Tony. If you're real nice to me, I might even tell you what the Director is ordering your boss to do today."

_Ordering? _Ok, yes, Jennifer Shepard was technically Gibbs' superior, but he had a difficult time picturing the woman "ordering" Gibbs to do anything he didn't want to do. He'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, though. A mischievous glint entered Tony's eyes as he pulled out his phone.

"Agent McGee, please pick up an extra coffee. Make it a cinnamon latte. Apparently, Agent Cassidy will be joining us for the week…..yes, as in _Paula_, you heard me correctly, Probie….Thanks."

"Bribery, huh?" Paula smirked.

"More of a goodwill offering. Since we will be working together for the next week. I may have been a little abrupt earlier. It's been a rough few weeks…"

"I know. I really am very sorry about Kate," she offered, dropping the sharp bantering tone.

"Thanks," Tony countered stiffly. Quickly changing the tone and the subject, he added, "Now, about that information you know…."

"Kyle Boone."

Tony's eyebrows lifted sharply. "Kyle Boone? The serial killer Gibbs put away ten years ago? The one scheduled for execution in a few days?"

"The one and only. And apparently he's requested a one-on-one with Gibbs. Wants to get some things off his chest."

The gears in the Senior Field Agent's mind were turning furiously. He didn't know a lot about the case and his boss really never spoke about it. But he couldn't see the Lead Agent welcoming a visit with that psycho. If Director Shepard was informing him of this right about now, she had her hands full. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Looking around to make sure Gibbs wasn't nearby, Tony whispered. "I'm pulling up the case file. Make yourself comfortable somewhere, Paula. Just…." Indicating Kate's desk with his eyes he directed in no uncertain terms, "Not there."

The look in Tony's eyes telling her he meant business, Paula removed her purse from Agent Todd's former desk and moved it. Directly over to Gibbs' desk. She wondered how he was taking both pieces of news, remembering just how much Tony's boss _loved _working with her.

She had a feeling it was shaping up to be a very long week.

* * *

"Tell us where she is!" Tony screamed at John Briggs the next afternoon after he and Gibbs found the man's trunk empty.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" the accused man insisted.

Agent DiNozzo started to lunge for him, but a strong arm blocked his path. "He's telling the truth, DiNozzo. It's not him."

"It has to be him, Boss!" the Senior Field Agent practically pleaded. They were quickly running out of time and Tony didn't think he could bear the loss of Paula. Not as he was still adjusting to the loss of Kate. And not when it was his own fault for letting her wander off alone to make a phone call when they'd just discovered the existence of a copycat Kyle Boone wannabe serial killer. This just couldn't be happening.

Moving his hand to Tony's shoulder to steer him away from the frightened author, the Lead Agent stated calmly, "No, Tony, there's another possibility." Looking to the startled John Briggs, he directed, "Don't go anywhere." Then, Gibbs pulled out his phone and called his junior agent.

"McGee, need you to help me track down the location of Adam O'Neill, Boone's lawyer," Gibbs instructed.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't even thought of the attorney. What a perfect setup.

"Are you sure, McGee?...Okay, we're on our way there. Need you to call and have an ambulance meet us there. We're about ten minutes away – got it?"

"Boss?" Tony demanded.

"Boone farm. It's gotta be O'Neill. Let's go!"

As the car pulled away, tires screeching, John Briggs mentally began writing an additional chapter to his book on the life and death of Kyle Boone. And, unbelievably, it seemed he would be making an appearance in it. It was almost too good to be true.

* * *

As Gibbs and DiNozzo stormed the barn, they were unprepared for what they saw.

A bruised and battered Agent Cassidy, but still very much alive, standing over the body of a very-much-not-alive Adam O'Neill. The erstwhile attorney had been fatally stabbed.

Slightly out-of-breath, Paula greeted them with her usual charm.

"Took you guys long enough."

* * *

Given her unusually strenuous couple of days spent with the MCRT, Director Shepard had graciously given Agent Cassidy sick leave for the remainder of her "temporary" assignment to Gibbs' team.

On Friday evening, most of the squad room dark and deserted save for the presence of Agent Gibbs and his faithful second-in-command, the Lead Agent overheard the younger man making a phone call.

"Hey…I'm leaving here now. I'll meet you at the restaurant in about twenty minutes."

Generally, the Lead Agent tried to stay out of his agents' social lives, but this time Gibbs was undeniably curious. Tony had become practically antisocial since Kate's death, to the point that the older man was beginning to grow concerned. There had been no stories of his exploits with either his frat brothers or any new young ladies – emphasis normally falling on the "young." Any other time, his boss would have been thrilled to hear him making plans for the evening. Except for the fact that he had a strong inkling that Tony was about to meet up with Paula Cassidy.

He sent a penetrating stare in Tony's direction, one that contained both a question and a caution.

The younger man answered the unspoken question aloud. "I'm meeting Paula for dinner. We didn't have a chance to get together before, you know, last month when we were supposed to because…well, you know why," he explained nervously.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"It's not what you think, Boss. I'm not letting her get to me. I promise. I'd just really like to…._resolve _some things, you know?" _Because you never know when it could be too late._

The older man took a deep breath and frowned.

"It'll be fine. I'll see you on Monday."

Tony could feel the older man's concerned eyes following him all the way to the elevator. But he'd meant everything he'd said. He was done letting Paula Cassidy push his buttons.

What he was looking for wasn't the least bit romantic. He simply wanted some closure.

* * *

About halfway through dinner, the small talk and flirty banter having been exhausted, Paula grew serious.

"I still can't believe you survived the plague. How did you get through it, Tony? It must've been awful."

"It was ugly," Tony recalled seriously. "But I had good friends to help me get through it."

She felt a small pang of guilt, knowing she hadn't been one of them, though in reality there would have been nothing she could have done from a ship hundreds of miles away. "I heard Kate spent a lot of time with you when you were sick."

Her dinner companion eyed her suspiciously. "You _heard_? From where?"

"Rumors. You know how stuff travels around the agency. I know she stayed with you at the hospital and that she spent a lot of time with you when you were recovering. There were some who wondered if…" she faltered slightly. "If maybe you were more than just friends."

Tony smiled somewhat bitterly. "Did they? Well, believe it or not, Anthony DiNozzo actually _can _be friends with a woman without there being sex involved."

Paula looked down guiltily. "I didn't mean it like that, Tony. I know you and Kate were friends. I suppose I just wondered if it might have been a little bit more."

"There was nothing more. Kate knew better than to get involved with someone like me." He'd been reminding himself of that fact a lot lately, whenever he'd begun to stray down the heartbreaking road of "what ifs."

Cassidy was silent for a moment. "Don't shortchange yourself, Tony. You're a good guy. You don't have to settle."

Tony snorted. "This from the woman who referred to me as a mistake just a couple of days ago," he reminded her.

"C'mon, Tony. You know that's just the game we play. We're too much alike that way. Don't let anyone get too close. That's why we're all wrong for each other. But that doesn't mean there isn't someone wonderful out there for you."

"Maybe," he replied doubtfully. "But what about for you? You think there's someone 'wonderful' out there waiting for you? Or did you already find him? Bob, perhaps?" he challenged.

"Bob's just another game. I'm not the settling down type."

"And what makes you think I am?" DiNozzo pressed. "Since we're so much alike."

"Because there is a difference. Behind all those games you play, there is a very romantic man."

"Whatever," Tony smirked with a roll of his eyes. "I think you've been watching too many chick flicks again, Cassidy."

"I'm serious!" Paula insisted, even as she suppressed a giggle. "One of these days, you're gonna meet the right woman and suddenly Tony DiNozzo will be off the market."

She had no idea how close he'd already come to being "off the market" once before she'd even met him. But for lightning to strike twice, it would take a very special woman. And he finally realized that, as wonderful as she was, Paula Cassidy wasn't that woman. And for the first time, the thought didn't bother him at all.

"So, while I'm off in pursuit of the woman of my dreams, what's next in the cards for Paula Cassidy?" he asked teasingly.

Paula smiled broadly. "Director Shepard offered me my own team."

That was something he hadn't been expecting. "Really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes! I'm excited! A little nervous, too. But mostly thrilled. I just wish I could be there to see the expression on Gibbs' face when he finds out we're going to be equals."

The boss was just going to love that. "You know, Paula, I think he really does like you," Tony lied. "Gibbs is just…_Gibbs…"_

"Gibbs tolerates me. After yesterday, maybe I've even gained a grudging respect from the man. But, trust me, he's never going to like me, Tony."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he cares too much about you. And because I hurt you. And for that, Tony, I truly am sorry."

Tony smiled. "Apology accepted." Lifting his wine glass, he added a toast.

"To leaving the past in the past, and to new beginnings, _Lead _Agent Cassidy."

He had to admit that it had a nice ring to it, and Tony found himself wondering briefly what it would be like to have his own team. Someday. Someday way off in the future, along with that "woman of his dreams."

* * *

Gibbs heard Tony's familiar footsteps briskly descending his basement steps later that evening. They were more firm and swift than usual, and he looked up in alarm.

Recognizing the concern in the older man's face, Tony decided to alleviate his fears immediately. "I'm not staying long tonight, Boss. I just came to tell you something. You don't have to worry about Paula and me anymore. I finally realize you were both right all along."

His boss tilted his head and listened intently.

"We're not good for each other. She's moved on and so have I. It's really over. We're just friends."

Gibbs studied Tony closely for a few moments before deciding the younger man truly was telling him the truth. There was no indication of hurt, disappointment or anger in his features. Only a calm resolve, even a peace of sorts. The older man finally relaxed, nodded once, and even allowed a soft smile to grace his features.

Knowing he'd set the other man's mind at ease, at least on this particular subject matter, finally, Tony smiled confidently in return and offered a simple, "Night, Boss," on his way out.

Sure, he'd thought of adding the little tidbit about Paula Cassidy becoming a team lead, but why darken his boss' good mood? Good moods were hard to come by lately.

Tony whistled good naturedly as he walked back to his car.

_About time you let it go, DiNozzo._

The voice in his head that had been chiding him throughout his life was offering him a compliment for a change. Maybe a little bit backhanded, but a compliment nonetheless.

Hearing the voice in head, particularly after he'd done something knuckleheaded, was not unusual in the least, and wasn't what made him stop abruptly and look around in wonder. It was simply that the tone of the voice was decidedly different. Instead of his own it was…_female. _

When had the voice in his head changed from his own to Kate's?


	6. Chapter 6 - Resistance

**Filler and tag for "Silver War." **

**I am **_**so**_** very sorry it took so long to get this one done. I never intended it to take so long. Thank you for your patience, and as always for continuing to read, follow, and/or review. **

**One interesting question I received after the last chapter was whether Kate is now going to be the voice in Tony's head. I am going to mostly leave that ambiguous, although if Tony's inner voice happens to say something particularly Kate-like, I may occasionally specify. Otherwise, it will be open to interpretation.**

"**Resistance"**

If Tony could have chosen a day for Ziva David to reappear in the lives of himself and his teammates, today would have quite possibly been his last choice. Then again, his first choice may well have been something along the lines of "when hell freezes over" or "when pigs fly." Or in Ms. David's case, apparently either "porcuswine" or "porcupigs." He was still shaking his head.

_Ugh. _As Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo caught the first glimpse of himself in the mirror of the men's head, he began to think Ms. David's description of his appearance may have been right-on-target, even if her animal identification was slightly off. After a nasty bout of food poisoning the night before, thanks to Fat Al's All-You-Can-Eat Burrito Shack, he nearly frightened himself.

_You look like hell, DiNozzo. _

If he couldn't do anything about the way the morning had started or Ziva's unexpected arrival, at least he could work on his appearance. Pulling out the small bag where he kept his emergency stash of toiletries, he found a comb and set to work. Shortly after he began round two of the battle between his electric razor and the stubborn stubble on his face, he heard the door open.

Agent McGee regarded him in the mirror for a brief moment, torn somewhere between horror and amusement. Finally he spoke. "What did you _do _this weekend, anyway?"

Sighing, Tony responded wearily. "Trust me, Probie, you don't want to know the gory details. Just take a word of advice and stay away from Fat Al's."

The younger man's eyes widened momentarily before he finally frowned and nodded his understanding. Hesitantly, he brought the conversation around to the real matter-at-hand. "So, what do you think she's doing here?"

The Senior Field Agent clenched his jaw almost imperceptibly before responding. "I know as much as you do. She was sitting there when I walked in and when I asked she said she was waiting to start work."

"Gibbs seemed…surprised. Do you think he knew _anything_?"

"Judging from his reaction, and from Ziva's reaction, no. I think he had no idea. And it takes a lot to make the boss look surprised."

"Yeah," Agent McGee agreed. With a hint of fascination, he asked, "What do you think is happening between Gibbs and the Director right now?"

A devious smile very slowly moved across the older man's face. "He's lettin' her have it. Gibbs doesn't take surprises very well. You'd think she'd have known that, since they've…._worked_….together before," Tony said, placing a peculiar emphasis on the word "worked."

McGee also smiled briefly, but then he winced. "That could get ugly."

Catching the junior agent's eye, DiNozzo reassured, "Better her than us for a change. I'm not sure how much more I can take of the boss' moods."

"No kidding. As if things aren't bad enough, first the Director makes him work with Agent Cassidy, and now Ziva shows up."

"You ever ask yourself if this new Director has any clue what she's doing, McGee?"

His partner looked around uncomfortably and failed to answer.

"Oh, c'mon, Probie. Don't be paranoid. There's nobody else in here and I doubt the men's head is bugged," Tony offered, unable to hold back a snicker.

"Well, I just…guess it's not really my place to judge."

"How very diplomatic of you, McGee," Tony observed as he shut off his razor and took a close, appraising look at his transformation in the mirror. Turning his face to McGee, he asked, "She still out there?"

"Yeah," Tim responded scrunching up his face. "I kind of feel sorry for her, but I didn't really know what to say."

"You left a Mossad spy alone in the squad room so you could come hang out with me in the men's head. McGee….I'm touched."

"Don't be. She scares me more than you do."

"Well as much as I don't want to have to keep her entertained while Gibbs and the Director are…doing whatever they're doing in MTAC…I even less want Gibbs to come back downstairs and find us both missing, so we better get back there." With a playful pat on the back, the Senior Agent added, "Don't be scared, Probie. I'll protect you from the big bad ninja warrior."

Rolling his eyes, McGee exited the men's room closely followed by Tony.

If Agent DiNozzo was uncomfortable or intimidated by the Mossad officer, McGee noted that he hid it well. He nearly choked on his coffee when Ziva pulled out an identical copy of GSM magazine to the one Tony was reading. He didn't realize it was possible for a female version of DiNozzo to exist, but now was wondering if they'd somehow found her.

They both soon got a reprieve when the boss returned and told Ziva to pack her trash. After a couple of awkward goodbyes, Ziva took her things and headed to the elevator, followed by Gibbs, who apparently wanted to have a few additional words with her before she headed back to Israel for good.

As the elevator doors closed, Tony and Tim shared a look.

"That was awkward," the younger man observed. "Now I do kind of feel sorry for her. Gibbs was kind of abrupt."

"When is Gibbs _not _kind of abrupt, McGee?" DiNozzo pointed out, though even he had felt a pang of sympathy for the young woman. "She'll be fine," he assured himself. "Daddy is a Deputy Director at Mossad, after all."

"So why do you think she wanted to leave Israel and work with NCIS?" McGee wondered.

It was an excellent question, though Tony had a bit more insight perhaps than the Probie. He strongly suspected finding out her half-brother, groomed from birth to become a Mossad double agent, had turned to the dark side and blamed their father may have had something to do with it. _And I thought my family was screwed up._ "Family's a complicated thing. Maybe she wanted to get away _because _her father's a Deputy Director in Mossad."

As McGee imagined a scenario in which he could be required to work for his own father, he felt inclined to agree. "That makes sense, I guess. But why NCIS? I mean, she's a…."

"Killer?" Tony finished for him. "Well, she and the Director do seem kind of tight."

"Not tight enough to get past Gibbs…"

"Shhh, Probie," Tony whispered. "They're coming out." Both men noticed at the same time that Ziva was re-entering the squad room.

They were both astounded when Gibbs indicated that Ziva would be working with them after all.

_And yet another point goes to Director Shepard, _Tony thought ruefully. _Maybe she's smarter than I gave her credit for. _

_Smart like a fox. And perhaps about as trustworthy._

* * *

"Abby?" McGee inquired later, entering the lab of his favorite forensic scientist. "Gibbs wants us to work on the circuit board of the cell phone that was in the sarcophagus…"

He stopped abruptly when he realized the young woman was glaring at him, hands on her hips. "What is _she _doing here, McGee?"

Tim could have sworn he'd entered the lab alone, but just in case, he turned to glance behind him. Seeing no one, he stuttered in confusion, "W-what is _who _doing here? I don't see anybody else…"

"I don't mean _here,"_ she insisted, pointing at the ground. "I mean…_here…" _she clarified indicating the space around her as if the distinction were painfully obvious.

McGee got the painful, but unfortunately still failed to grasp the obvious. For the second time that day, he decided the safest option was to remain silent.

"ZIVA!" Abby shouted, finally losing her patience completely.

"Oh." Now, how was he supposed to know that? "W-well…um, the Director assigned her to NCIS as a Mossad liason…"

Narrowing her eyes and approaching him not unlike a cat stalking her prey, Abby menacingly asked, "And what, _precisely, _does a Mossad Liason _do, _Agent McGee?"

"Well, I don't exactly know, " he admitted. "But for today she's been mostly observing us."

"Us? As in 'Team Gibbs?' _My _Team Gibbs?"

"Actually, I think it's Gibbs' Team Gibbs…"

"And the bossman is just allowing her to walk around like she's one of us?" Abby inquired incredulously raising her voice once again.

"Yes?" he answered, not intending the one-word response to sound so much like a question. If he'd been allowed a question, the one he really wanted to ask was how on earth this became _his_ fault? But getting another look at Abby's face, he realized it was best not to tempt fate.

Folding her arms across her chest, Abby Sciuto grunted. He wasn't quite certain he'd ever heard the woman grunt like that before. In fact, it was sort of a half-growl. Obviously, her dislike of Ziva David hadn't softened with time and distance.

And then Timothy McGee did what he always did when he became particularly nervous. Exactly the wrong thing.

"You know, Abby, she's really not all that bad when you get to know her a little bit…." he offered weakly in a vain attempt at defusing what was appearing more and more likely to be a ticking time bomb.

He immediately wanted to grab the words out of the air and stuff them back into his mouth in place of the foot which was now firmly lodged there.

Abruptly, Abby was all business and turned to the mysteriously buried cell phone. It would be hours before she would speak another word to poor McGee that wasn't absolutely necessary to their shared work.

Suddenly it dawned on Agent McGee what he'd done wrong. He'd gotten out of bed that morning.

* * *

"So I suppose I shall see you in the morning, Tony," Ziva offered as politely as possible on her way out of the semi-darkened squad room.

"Yes, but please try to remember that we don't start work at 0500 around here, _Zee-vah._"

The woman smirked, ready and willing to play along. "I will plan to arrive at 0700 as you did this morning, Agent DiNozzo. Should I wear my pajamas and plan to dress after I arrive?" she purred, feigning innocence.

In return, she received only a sarcastic glare, which served only to amuse her even further. She was still smiling when she boarded the elevator.

Tony had stayed behind on purpose, as he was accustomed to doing when he had a serious work-related issue to discuss privately with his boss. Normally, he would have moved to stand in front of Gibbs' desk and politely waited to be acknowledged, but he was so perplexed by the day's turn-of-events that he found himself staring intently at the other man before he'd even realized he was doing it.

Gibbs wasn't the least bit surprised that Tony lingered to speak with him privately. As a matter of fact, he had expected it, and probably would have been disappointed had the younger man done otherwise. "Say what's on your mind, DiNozzo."

"Why?" was all he could come up with.

That was a loaded question. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and considered his response. "Wasn't my choice. The Director assigned her as the Mossad Liason to NCIS and wanted her to work for me."

"And you, of course, just went along with it. Because you _never _question authority no matter how stupid…" DiNozzo argued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Point taken," Gibbs interrupted. "And what makes you think I didn't question it? You weren't there."

"No," Tony conceded reluctantly. "But you gave in awfully fast. Why can't she work with another team?"

"The Director wants her to learn from us." _From me, actually. But DiNozzo doesn't need to know Jenny said that._

"Learn _what_? She's an assassin!" Tony emphasized shrilly.

"That's exactly why she has a lot to learn about being an investigator. And why I confiscated her weapons."

"Okay, Boss, I get that maybe she wants to get away from her father, and I even get that she's friends with the Director, so that was a logical place for her to start. But seriously? Mossad Liason to NCIS? And we need one of those, why, exactly?"

Even Gibbs had to grin at that. It _was _completely ridiculous, and there was no reason to pretend otherwise. "I think the Director just made that up, DiNozzo. Couldn't officially make her an agent and had to come up with something."

"You think, Boss?" Tony asked, immediately regretting the echo of his boss' favorite catchphrase when he caught the pointed glare directed at his forehead. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Look, Tony," Gibbs began, taking on the more familiar tone he used when the two of them were conversing in a more comfortable, non-official capacity. "I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, and to be honest, I'm not sure how long it's really gonna last. But we could use the help and Ziva could use a break."

Tony looked puzzled, which didn't go unnoticed by the older man. It wasn't like Gibbs to show so much sympathy towards someone he barely knew, even if she did help him out in the end with setting up Ari. He felt another pang of jealousy, similar to the one he'd felt towards Jennifer Shepard after Kate's funeral, though he realized how juvenile and foolish it would seem if he allowed those feelings to surface. Pushing it down, he tried taking a more professional approach. "She has absolutely no experience as an investigator, does she?"

"No," Gibbs sighed. "But she's smart. McGee was pretty green, too, and I had my doubts about him. But he's coming along nicely, just like _someone_ told me he would."

At the subtle compliment, the younger man softened his features slightly. "Just please don't ever let her drive again, Boss. She almost killed us." Seeing a flicker of doubt in the other man's eyes, and realizing he was occasionally prone to exaggeration, Tony stressed, "_Seriously, _Boss. She drove down the wrong side of the road. Into oncoming traffic. I made her pull over and let me drive the rest of the way. She's a maniac behind the wheel."

Now Gibbs believed him, though he appeared slightly alarmed. "We'll keep her away from the vehicles."

"So, you're eventually planning to let her carry a gun?" the Senior Field Agent asked only half-jokingly.

"Gonna have to eventually, DiNozzo." There was a moment of silence before Gibbs once again reverted to the softer, more familiar tone once again. "You trust me, Tony?"

Startled, Tony met his boss' eye. "You know I do, Boss."

"I know Ziva's not the ideal candidate for field agent, but I trust her."

And in his own communication-challenged way, Gibbs had just asked Tony to trust her too. Because he trusted Gibbs. And how could he refuse.

He hesitated only briefly before affirming, "Got it."

* * *

Trusting Gibbs and going along with working with Ziva was one thing. But he didn't have to give her any special treatment. He'd made both Kate and the Probie live through his hazing, and Ziva David was _not _about to get a free pass. Even if she could kill him. Even though sometimes he suspected she was seriously considering doing just that.

That was why the next day, when Gibbs had sent them alone together to the construction site, he'd seen the opportunity and he'd seized it with both hands. _Someone _had to crawl through that dump truck filled with dirt, didn't they?

_She totally deserved it, _he convinced himself. Seeing him in such a state of disarray yesterday morning and failing to make her presence known right away. _Undercover as a hobo…hmph. _Okay, that was kind of clever. And she'd even gotten "hobo" right.

Even so, she still almost killed him yesterday. And she ate his burrito this morning, and _no one_ messes with Anthony DiNozzo's food.

_You mean like that day you ate my lunch, DiNozzo? _He glanced over at Kate's empty desk, a pang of sorrow seizing him. Grief was such an odd thing. He could go hours without thinking about her and suddenly the most innocent comment or thought would remind him of something and _boom_ the overwhelming sadness would grab hold of him and squeeze tightly.

He wondered if Ziva was going to finally convince Gibbs to turn over possession of that desk. He hadn't wanted anyone sitting there for the longest time, but somehow the emptiness seemed wrong as well. It wasn't logical to waste the space, nor was leaving the desk empty ever going to bring Kate back. But how would he ever get used to seeing someone else behind that desk?

"DiNozzo.." Gibbs cut into his thoughts with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Did you forget to tell Officer David that we have showers here at NCIS?"

"Oh, no, Boss!" Tony responded innocently. "I told her all about the showers. And how we only use them in the case of biomedical emergencies."

The Lead Agent gave a half-smile. "I see."

Gibbs was surprisingly indulgent in regard to his hazing techniques, until and unless the older man felt he'd gone too far. Apparently, he approved of the joke on Ziva. "I noticed you didn't volunteer the information either, Boss."

This brought on a full-fledged chuckle. "She'll live."

"She will, but I'm not so sure about McGee. You sure it was a good idea to send the two of them off alone to check out that safety deposit box? Especially with her in such a grumpy mood."

"Thanks to who?"

"Both of us, Boss."

"McGee has to work with her sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"You aren't afraid Abby's gonna murder him?"

A genuinely concerned expression crossed Gibbs' face momentarily in the midst of his and Tony's lighthearted banter. "Abby will do her job."

"Abby always does her job. But she _really _doesn't like Ziva. Of course, I'm sure you've already noticed."

"Noticed. It'll work itself out." _I hope. _But Abby was definitely shaping up to be a problem, and the Lead Agent secretly feared there was going to be a monstrous confrontation between the two women before things got better.

Adding fuel to the fire was the fact that McGee had seemed to have taken to the newest member of their team more quickly than anyone else, in spite of his initial fear of the young woman. And that would be almost certain to push Abby over the edge.

Perhaps the others thought that nothing could touch Ziva David, but he had seen the one thing they hadn't. He had seen Ziva vulnerable.

* * *

Tony was relaxing on his couch, thinking about either watching TV or digging out a movie, but didn't quite have the motivation to do either. He didn't think he had the energy to sit through an entire movie, but couldn't imagine what he'd watch on television on a Tuesday evening.

His thoughts drifted to the end of their most recent case earlier that day. Perhaps he'd underestimated Ziva's skills just slightly. Her killer Mossad skills had certainly come in handy when she and Ducky had been in a bind that afternoon. _Good thing Gibbs decided to give her back her weapons I suppose. _And she hadn't even threatened to use one of them on him. Yet.

He was surprised by the knock at his door, and even more so when he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Boss..come in."

Gibbs politely nodded and stepped across the threshold. As he entered, Tony's curiosity grew, noticing the other man held a large piece of paper in his hand.

"Can I get you something?" the younger man offered, wondering if he should just ask point blank what the other man was doing in his apartment at 8:00 on a school night.

"No, thanks, Tony. Not gonna be long. Just wanted to tell you something and give you something."

_That's the Boss. As enigmatic as ever. _"Everything okay?"

"Fine. Just wanted to tell you I'm assigning Ziva to…the empty desk." It was the first time any of them had failed to call it Kate's desk out loud.

"Oh. Well, I figured it was just a matter of time. But I appreciate that you came all the way here just to tell me," Tony offered, unable to hide his probing glance at the mysterious piece of paper in his boss' hand.

Right on cue, Gibbs lifted the piece of paper and regarded it for a moment. "Ziva found Kate's sketch pad in the desk and gave it to me. I thought you might like to have this."

As Tony grasped the offered piece of paper, he sucked in a sharp breath. It was a sketch of him. Kate had drawn a sketch of him once before, but it had been a caricature. And exaggerated, juvenile, skirt-chasing, panting version of himself. Maybe not such a stretch, considering the side of himself he'd so often chosen to show in front of his partner.

But this one was different. He remembered the day, of course. It was when he was planning his vacation for Spring Break with his frat brothers. And what a hard time she had given him about that. However, instead of making a caricature, there was something about this sketch that was so…_real. _Genuine. He was at a loss for words.

"Kate drew that when you were out sick with the plague. Didn't want anyone to know of course," Gibbs offered quietly.

"Of course," Tony echoed distractedly, still staring at the sketch.

Sensing that the younger man needed some time alone, the Lead Agent softly took his leave with, "Night, DiNozzo."

"Night, Boss," Tony mumbled, still never taking his eyes from the sketch.

As Gibbs let himself out, Tony took the sketch over to the couch and very carefully, almost reverently, laid it out across his coffee table.

All this time they'd been trying to confine Kate to that desk. He suddenly realized how ridiculous it had been. Kate had been more than a desk or a chair and it wasn't fair to try to chain her there. She wasn't in that chair anymore.

And the time had come to set her free.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fitting In

**Pre-episode, filler and tag for "Switch." Tony's having to get used to working with a new partner all over again. I took a tiny bit of creative liberty here – Tony never said **_**which **_**friend of his was getting married, but I thought it would be more fun if it were someone we sort-of know.**

"**Fitting In"**

The Patriot Bar and Grill was unusually quiet as Tony sat nursing his second beer. Of course, he couldn't recall having been there on a Sunday evening before. In spite of his carefully cultivated image, the federal agent did have rules. Not like Gibbs' rules, of course. His were primarily designed to keep _himself_ out of trouble, and one of them was "No heavy partying on a school night."

But, in spite of the rare presence of his frat brothers, Bryan and Rich, there wasn't any truly heavy partying going on. They were reserving that for the upcoming weekend's festivities. Their buddy Steve was getting himself hitched, and they were planning a "last hurrah" for their friend's bachelor party that would sustain him years into matrimony. And based on their first impressions of their friend's betrothed, he was certainly gonna need it.

"So, what do you guys think of Jessica?" Rich asked casually. Rich was the perennial bachelor, even more so than Tony, and Steve's rather sudden engagement had baffled him.

Tony and Bryan exchanged a knowing, if uncomfortable, look.

Bryan, in an attempt to be diplomatic, offered the most positive attribute that came to mind regarding Steve's fiancée. "She's gorgeous."

Tony was much less concerned with diplomacy. "I thought that, too," he said quite seriously. "And then she opened her mouth."

His two companions appeared momentarily stunned by the blunt statement, but then abruptly all three men burst into laughter. Tony had finally had the guts to say what they had all been thinking ever since meeting up with the woman the day before. She was outwardly polished and classy, professional and clearly educated – she was a CPA - and painfully polite in public. It was also clear that she was very used to being in charge, had no sense of humor, and was immediately suspicious and unimpressed with her husband-to-be's friends. What had possessed Steve to become engaged – and to do so with this particular woman after merely three months of dating - was a mystery to them all.

"You know," Bryan offered, "Steve's usually so practical. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Guess he's just ready to settle down. Maybe he sees something we don't," Rich shrugged.

"Obviously. That or she's loaded," Tony interjected cynically. Naturally, his own thoughts on marriage had been colored by past experience. But in this case, he couldn't help thinking that Jessica may be doing his friend a favor if she got cold feet in the days leading up to the ceremony as Wendy had prior to his own.

"Hey, remember when Steve was dating your partner? Maybe he should've stuck with her. What was her name? Katherine?" Rich asked without thinking as Bryan shot him a reprimanding glare.

He regretted it immediately as Tony's face clouded over and he answered stiffly, "Kate."

"I'm so sorry…Tony…I…" Rich stammered nervously. "I got carried away and I guess I forgot about what happened."

"It's okay," Tony answered quietly, all the mirth having suddenly vanished from the table.

"So, how've you been doing lately, Tony? Since everything that happened with you being sick and then losing your partner and all," Bryan asked with concern.

Tony took a deep breath. He loved his frat brothers, but talking about deep matters such as death and grief was unchartered territory, and honestly he much preferred it that way. Gibbs was the only person he felt remotely comfortable discussing such complicated issues with, and even that had only recently begun to feel natural. "Fine, I guess. I feel pretty much back to normal. Just get short of breath a little easier than before. Good thing I'm not playing pro-basketball. Guess that broken leg wasn't such a bad thing after all," he attempted to joke, forgetting the fact that had he fulfilled his basketball dream, he wouldn't have contracted the pneumonic plague to begin with.

Bryan noticed his friend was avoiding the topic of his late partner. He decided to try a more subtle approach. "And how are things at work?"

"Strange," he answered with complete honesty. "We have this new female Director, and I don't know quite what to make of her. And then she hired this new agent for our team without consulting with anybody to replace…." he paused. Why was it sometimes still so difficult to say Kate's name? "To replace Kate. And she's just…" _How to describe Ziva David? "…_a piece of work."

"How so?" Rich asked, feeling finally that his lapse in tact had been forgiven.

"She's…pushy. Arrogant. Has no boundaries. And coming from me, that's really saying something," Tony emphasized.

"And your boss is okay with this? Cause from how you described him, I can't really see it," Bryan observed.

"Yeah, that's the weird part. He's surprisingly tolerant of her. It's kind of a long story, and I can't really share the details with you guys, but let's just say that she helped him out with something pretty big and he seems to trust her."

"That's rough, Tony. Especially so soon after losing your partner. I hope it gets better for you, man," Bryan encouraged.

"Thanks. There is one positive thing about Ziva, though," Tony pondered taking on a slightly wolfish grin. "She is _smokin' _hot!"

"No kidding," Rich said dreamily. "I don't know how you do it, DiNozzo, but somehow you're always surrounded by the beautiful women."

"It's the gun, Rich," Tony teased, patting his friend playfully on the shoulder. "I'm tellin' ya, you should think about law enforcement."

"Alright, enough about work," Bryan sighed. "We still haven't found a place for Steve's bachelor party yet."

"Have no fear, gentlemen," Tony assured them. "I have my very own McGeek at my disposal. I'll just have him compile a list for us of _appropriate venues_" he offered, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "and we'll pick from there."

"Good idea. You're sure you can get him to help?" Rich inquired.

"No problem. The Probie looks up to me," Tony said, feigning smug self-assurance. "It's all under control. We are going to give Steve the night of his single life."

"Let's just hope the wedding isn't the last time we ever see him again," Bryan added wryly. And he was only half-joking.

* * *

Tony's excitement over the upcoming bachelor party had faded slightly mid-way through another week of having to adjust to working with his new partner.

He was frustrated and gloomy, but there was a known cure for such feelings, if only temporary, and her name was Abby Sciuto. He hoped against hope that his friend had not yet left for the day.

Agent DiNozzo stood quietly in the doorway of the lab watching the resident forensic scientist. She seemed unaware of his presence as she studied something-or-other on the plasma screen and appeared to be having a somewhat animated, if silent, debate with herself. Simply watching her already had the Senior Field Agent feeling slightly more optimistic.

"So who's winning?" he finally asked as he leaned nonchalantly against the doorway.

She was momentarily startled, but her face quickly brightened when she realized the identity of her late-afternoon visitor. "Tony! I hardly ever see you anymore. Did Gibbs send you?"

"Nope," he answered with a smile as he walked fully into the lab and over to its primary occupant. "I'm making a social call."

Her smile became even wider as she met him halfway and engulfed him in her signature hug. "You came down here just to see _me?_"

"Of course I came to see you. You're one of my favorite people in the world, you know."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things," she gushed as she indicated with a nod of the head that her visitor should take a seat. "But I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Tony pretended to be offended. "Abby! Why does something have to be wrong for me to come see you?"

"It doesn't. But today it is. You can't fool me, mister. Spill it. It's _her _isn't it?" the young woman demanded. No clarification was necessary. Abby had a particular way of saying "_her_" anytime she was referring to Ziva.

Tony sighed but was inwardly relieved. He'd _really _wanted to vent his frustrations to someone without fear of possible reproach, and he knew Abby would be the one person who would fully understand. But, having Abby initiate the conversation took some of the onus off of him for going behind his partner's back to complain about her. Not that he wouldn't have done it anyway.

"She's just so…._irritating!"_

"Totally. So what did she do?" Abby asked with great interest.

"I don't know…she didn't _do _anything, exactly. I just had to drive down to Norfolk with her to question Smith's CO and she spent the whole time comparing everything we do with how they do it in Mossad. When we got there, she wondered why everyone wasn't armed since they were all military. And she has these crazy ideas about our victim being wrapped up in some kind of international espionage or something."

"Is he? That would be so cool!" his companion asked, momentarily derailed in her train of thought by the possible excitement of working on a case that involved spying.

"I don't _know, _Abby. We're still _investigating, _something Officer David has no idea how to do. But I have a feeling it's something a lot simpler than that."

"Yeah. It's probably something boring, like his wife or something." Abby sighed. "So what does McGee think of her?"

Tony smiled inwardly at the not-so-subtle display of jealousy. He didn't think she would like his answer very much, but it was the truth. And something else he needed to get off his chest. "Oh, McGee is her new best friend. Takes her side against me every chance he gets."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "_Really…"_

"Don't get me wrong, Abs. I'm sure she's an okay person and she's very good at whatever she did with Mossad…" _Mostly involving killing people. _"But she's not an investigator. And she just doesn't _gel _with the rest of the team. Sometimes she might as well be from another planet."

"Maybe she is," the forensic scientist suggested.

"I know one thing. She's never gonna get my movie references. She can't even keep her idioms straight."

There was silence for a moment before Abby blurted out tearfully, "I really miss Kate."

Tony was startled, never having intended to upset his friend. "Me too, Abs. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have bothered you with this."

"You're never a bother, Tony. Besides, it's nice that someone besides me doesn't like her either."

The Senior Field Agent had never gone so far as to say he actually _disliked _Officer David. In fact, hearing the words from Abby's lips made him almost regretful that he'd said so much. He was certain Gibbs would be disappointed in both of them were he here to witness the conversation. That was why Tony had made certain his boss was safely out of the building before he'd visited the lab.

"Listen, this conversation stays between us, right?"

"Of course, Tony. You know you can trust me."

Tony's face brightened with a soft smile. Yes, Abigail Sciuto was one of the few people he really _did _trust. And she had no idea how much he appreciated it. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, reminding her once again of their mutually beloved Agent Gibbs. "Thanks, Abs. You're a good listener."

"Hey," she called out to him at the last minute as he was leaving. "And stay out of trouble this weekend."

_McGee must've told her about the bachelor party. _He gave her his pure-as-the-driven-snow expression. "I will be on my absolute best behavior, I promise."

She returned her attention to the plasma and resumed her silent monologue, but not before recalling with a smirk a few stories she'd heard about Anthony DiNozzo's so-called "best behavior."

* * *

"Do I need to requisition a new keyboard for you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs finally barked the next evening.

Tony looked up in confusion from the report he was typing regarding the team's findings in Kirby's apartment. He'd just gotten to the part about the monkey they'd found in his cupboards. They couldn't make this stuff up if they tried. "No, Boss. Keyboard's working just fine."

"Well it won't be if you keep pounding on it like that and I'm forced to throw it out the window."

The Senior Field Agent had the good sense to appear sheepish. "Uh…sorry, Boss. I didn't realize I was being so loud. I'll tone down my…typing."

Gibbs nodded and his face softened. He had a strong suspicion that he knew what was bothering his agent. "You'll get used to her."

Once again, Tony was amazed by his boss' uncanny ability to read his mind. "I wish I was as sure of that as you are."

"I seem to remember another agent who had a tough time fitting in his first few weeks here," the Lead Agent reminded.

"That was different!" Tony insisted, offended by the comparison. "People completely misjudged me! Even Abby," he blurted out before a pointed look from Gibbs was reminding him that Abby's immediate dislike of him had not been at all unlike her current demeanor towards their newest agent.

"But you don't think you could be misjudging Ziva…" Gibbs was well aware of how the young woman came across. It had rubbed him the wrong way a few times as well, particularly after he'd caught her speaking to Jenny on the phone giving details of their case. He'd even toyed with the idea that the Director had actually recruited the young woman as a spy.

But then there had been their conversation in the car earlier. Really, it had seemed as if Ziva was having a one-way dialogue with herself, but he'd been listening much more closely than it had appeared. She'd once believed, and apparently argued the point with her father, that it was possible to really know another person and their secrets. Now she'd changed her mind, and he wondered if she'd been trying, in her own way, to talk through what had happened with her brother with someone who wasn't her father. Once again, he'd found himself wondering if the outwardly tough young woman was simply hiding her vulnerability and confusion behind a mask in just the same way he'd eventually discovered his Senior Field Agent hid behind his own.

"Well, she isn't…" Tony blurted out but suddenly stopped.

"Kate? No, Tony, she isn't Kate. It isn't her job to _be _Kate. But it _is_ her job to come here every day and learn to investigate crime scenes just like Kate had to. And I seem to recall it taking a while for you to get used to her, too."

He and Kate had certainly had their issues. And in the beginning, they'd really had some doozies. He recalled them fondly now, but Gibbs certainly had a point. It hadn't been much fun at the time. "Kate grew on me."

"How do you know Ziva won't grow on you too? It's only been a couple of weeks, DiNozzo. Give it a chance. You found a way to make it work with Kate."

"I don't suppose I have a choice."

"Nope."

Tony grunted and went back to typing his report, making a valiant effort to do so more gently this time. A few minutes went by, and the keyboard went silent. Tony found himself staring out the window.

"Something else on your mind, Tony?"

"Boss, did you try to warn Agent Fornell before he married your ex-wife?" Right after the words left his mouth, Tony realized he'd just asked his boss an incredibly personal question and his face flushed. What had he been thinking?

The other man glared at him momentarily until he understood his agent's train of thought. "You wondering if you should say something to your frat brother?"

Of course Gibbs somehow knew all about the situation. Not as strange as some of the other things his boss had deduced in the past, since he _had _told Agent McGee a bit about the situation a few days ago. "I think he's about to ruin his life."

"How many times have you met this woman?"

"Once.." Tony responded hesitantly.

"He ever asked for your opinion?" the older man grilled.

"No, but…"

"He seem unhappy?"

"No," Tony sighed, realizing defeat. "You're right, as always."

Gibbs shrugged. "Didn't say anything."

Tony laughed inwardly. _You hardly ever do, Boss. And you very cleverly dodged my question about Agent Fornell._

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you in about an hour. Steve isn't gonna know what hit him!" Tony announced gleefully into the phone as Gibbs surreptitiously hid a smirk of amusement at his Senior Field Agent's antics.

After Tony hung up the phone, he teasing asked, "So, Boss, you planning on staying here and making sure Abby and Ziva don't kill each other?"

Ziva had uncharacteristically extended the proverbial olive branch earlier, and volunteered to help Abby piece back together the contents of the metal box that the bomb squad had so skillfully destroyed. The thought of what Abby had planned for the other woman had him feeling somewhat remorseful for his spiteful attitude of earlier in the week. For someone who could be so sweet, Abby also had the capacity to be intensely mean when she really wanted to be.

Gibbs didn't have a chance to answer the question, as Ziva suddenly stormed off the elevator, loudly tossed around some items on her desk, and briskly gathered up her things.

Tony winced sympathetically. "Did things not go so well with Abby?"

His new partner sent him a glare that might have withered Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself.

"Well," he cleared his throat, trying to find some words of encouragement for an extremely awkward situation. "Don't give up. She didn't much like me either at first, but look at us now!"

This time Ziva responded verbally. Too bad it was in Hebrew. With one last slamming of a desk drawer, Hurricane Ziva stormed back out of the squad room much as she had entered.

Even Gibbs appeared bewildered.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Tony snapped out of his trance and realized he was going to be late if he lingered any longer. Any other time, staying to find out what had transpired between the two women might be worth it, but he had places to be.

"Have a good weekend, Boss. Good luck with…" he glanced over to Ziva's empty desk. "…_that."_

This actually received a nod of acknowledgement from the older man. Thinking he'd escaped any admonishments from the older man regarding his weekend, Tony started to walk out when he heard the voice behind him.

"Tony…"

_Here it comes…_"Yes, Boss?"

"Have a good time."

_Wow, that wasn't what I expected. Maybe he trusts me after all. _"Thanks!"

"Just not _too _good, DiNozzo."

_He knows me too well._


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Normal

**Pre-episode, filler, and tag for "The Voyeur's Web." I am taking the liberty of assuming a three-month time jump between the last episode and this one because 1) the events of "Mind Games" and "Silver Wars" occurred about a month after Kate was killed as referenced in those episodes, 2) "Switch" seemed to have taken place shortly after "Silver Wars" since Ziva was still new enough to have taken the wrong bus to work and 3) this episode seems the most likely candidate for when the time jump to autumn would have occurred due to several previously unmentioned developments referred to in the episode (which I will address in this story) and the fact that Ziva seems to be meshing with the team just a bit more smoothly.**

**This one has less Tony/Gibbs in it and is kind of a hodgepodge of some different themes to fill in the blanks during the time jump. The next story will be much more heavily Tony/Gibbs-centric, and then we have a succession of pivotal episodes after that ("Under Covers," "Frame Up," and "Probie"). Also, I know there are big ups and downs in the Tony/Ziva partnership and I have no intention of glossing over the messier stuff, but they have had some nice moments as well. This particular episode was one of Ziva's better "season 3" episodes in my opinion.**

"**A New Normal"**

The baby grand was nearly perfect. Tony gently, almost reverently, reached out and played a simple melody – one of only a few he could still recall from his childhood piano lessons. The sound, too, was perfect. He could picture exactly where the piano would fit into his sparsely furnished apartment.

Anthony DiNozzo hadn't actually played the instrument in years, and when he had played as a child, it had initially been forced on him. Yet, he'd discovered that he had somewhat of a talent and that he actually enjoyed the lessons. Then, he'd lost his mother, his father hadn't really cared one way or another if he continued with the pursuit, and the painful association of the beautiful instrument with his just-as-beautiful but broken mother had squashed his joy.

But, a few things had changed within Tony since he'd lost his partner. He wasn't really certain what Kate had to do with his renewed interest in playing the piano, but he'd found himself longing to return to his long-forgotten hobby in the months since her death. Perhaps the intensity of the new pain had made the old pain diminish slightly, or maybe he'd just needed some outlet for the emotions he was unable to release any other way. Regardless, he'd found himself wandering into the music store unexpectedly on a brisk early October Sunday afternoon, and here he was seriously contemplating making a significant purchase.

"It's beautiful," a lovely female voice observed beside him. It was attached to a just-as-lovely blonde woman, elegantly dressed, about his age or perhaps even a bit his senior. During his reverie, she'd somehow managed to sneak up on him.

"That it is. Do you play?" he asked his mysterious companion.

"No. I wish I did. I'm just here buying some sheet music as a gift for my brother. He's the one with the talent in our family, I'm afraid," the lady observed wryly. "But I'm guessing you play?"

Tony actually found himself blushing. "I haven't really played since I was a kid. But I'm thinking of taking it up again."

"You should. From what I heard, I'm guessing it would come back to you quickly. My name is Monica, by the way," she offered, extending a thin, soft, and expertly manicured hand.

"Tony. It's lovely to meet you Monica," he answered, gently taking her hand in his.

"Likewise," she smiled. "So what's the verdict? Are you and this baby grand destined to be together?"

"I'll have to think about it. She's gorgeous, but that's still quite a commitment," he teased, injecting some of the Anthony DiNozzo charm that he hadn't used to its full potential in months.

"I take it that's something you have an issue with?" she teased back, making no effort to hide her glance at his left hand in search of a wedding ring.

Tony laughed openly. "You might say so. I'm particularly cautious these days."

"That's too bad. I'm new in town, and I was actually hoping you might be willing to walk a couple of blocks with me and have a cup of coffee," she suggested demurely.

"Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to refuse assistance to a lovely young lady such as yourself, would it? I would love to have a cup of coffee with you, Monica."

He hadn't been on a date in months, and surprisingly hadn't even been thinking much about it. But there was something special about Monica. She was mature and classy, a departure from his regular habit of dating women who were safely too young and too immature to expect much from him. It made her deliciously dangerous. He knew if he wasn't careful, that this was the kind of woman he could fall hard for. Recalling his conversation with Paula Cassidy a few months prior, he decided that perhaps that wouldn't be an awful thing.

Over coffee, he learned that Monica was an up-and-coming marketing professional with a rather large company who had an MBA and shared his love of jazz. There was a tiny voice in his head that attempted to suggest that this woman was way out of his league, but this time he decided not to pay attention. She, after all, was the one who had approached him, wasn't she?

Over the next few weeks, they had met three more times, the last time for a quiet dinner at a lovely French restaurant she had suggested. He still hadn't been to her place, and she hadn't yet suggested seeing his. That was fine with him. Monica was the kind of woman who deserved, and likely expected, to be wooed. To be wined and dined, charmed, swept off her feet. He was fully prepared to deliver.

She had inadvertently revealed that her birthday was coming up when Tony had overheard a phone call she'd taken from her mother. Seemingly embarrassed, she'd hinted that he shouldn't worry about doing anything special for the day because she had never really been big on birthdays. But she couldn't have really meant it. He'd yet to have met a woman who didn't place a great deal of importance in celebrating special occasions.

He had a plan. It involved a romantic evening at Valentino's, a quaint, romantic, authentic Italian restaurant that had quickly become a favorite of his. As an added bonus, through a progression of events a few months prior, he had become friends with the owner.

By the end of Friday evening, Monica would melt in his arms.

* * *

It was already Wednesday, and while the reservations had been made for Valentino's, he had yet to find a perfect gift for Monica's birthday. He had some ideas, but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to push his boundaries quite as far just yet as he was contemplating. Nevertheless, he was ready to move their relationship forward and was tired of the brief, very discreet, rendezvous that had so far comprised their time together.

He was also, unfortunately, running short on time. They were trying to locate a missing Jamie Carr, and since McGee's earlier revelation that he'd seen the whole thing on a video that he'd assumed to be a hoax, the Boss was in a very bad mood. So far, the video had been traced to a website called Naughty Neighbors, and they were in the process of trying to track down the other woman who had run the site along with Jamie Carr. That meant it was going to be a long night, which also meant that shopping was out-of-the-question. And _that _meant he was running out of time – quickly.

Sighing, Tony headed in the direction of the break room in search of a pick-me-up. There he found a stressed and dejected-looking Agent McGee. He had learned earlier that the Probie had been keeping more secrets than just the Naughty Neighbors video. Surprised, and slightly hurt that McGee hadn't shared the information with him, he'd been waiting for the right opportunity to chat with the younger man in private. He hadn't expected it to come right at that moment, but this opportunity was as good as any and might be the best chance he'd get over the next couple of days.

"So, why didn't you tell me, McGee?" Tony asked, skipping the small talk and going straight to the point.

"I told you, I thought the video was a hoax," McGee sighed.

"Wasn't talking about the video, McLoverboy. Girlfriend? Girlfriend whose name isn't Abby Sciuto?"

Agent McGee looked almost as if he was going to be sick. "It's not really a big deal, Tony. We've only gone out a few times. Nothing serious."

That was clearly not going to be enough for DiNozzo, who wasn't as much interested in info on the new girlfriend as he was in what had occurred between his two friends. "Maybe so, but last I knew, Abby Sciuto was the only woman on the face of the planet for you. So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," the younger man evaded.

"You don't actually expect me to buy that. _Something _happened," Tony pushed.

"No, Tony, in the past year, pretty much nothing has happened and Abby made it clear nothing was going to. She has no problem seeing other people, and neither do I," McGee insisted unconvincingly.

"I see. So she was seeing someone else," the Senior Field Agent deduced.

"If you don't mind, Tony, I really don't want to talk about it," Tim insisted, becoming annoyed. "Besides, Gibbs is ticked at me for not saying anything about that video and I need to worry about how I'm going to redeem myself."

"Fine, Probie. But you could have told me, you know."

Agent McGee was in the process of leaving the room, but threw over his shoulder, "Well, maybe I wasn't in the mood to hear you say, 'I told you so.'"

Tony looked after the younger man sadly. In the weeks after Kate's death, he'd felt closer to the junior agent, even spending time with him at the shooting range. He knew he pushed their teasing too far at times. He also knew that he had, in fact, tried to caution the other man once about Abby. But, he'd hoped they had managed to build some sort of friendship over the past few, very trying, months. Now it seemed that they were as far apart as they'd ever been.

Answering to a now-empty room, Tony quietly muttered, "That's not what I would've said…"

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Tony DiNozzo was well-aware of his own shortcomings. His many shortcomings. One of those was getting too nosy about his coworkers' personal lives. Another was not being able to let things go. He knew he should just drop the subject of Abby and McGee. Whatever had occurred was their business. But sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

He grabbed a Caf-Pow and headed down to the lab before he lost his nerve.

Abby was busy at her keyboard when the Caf-Pow appeared in front of her. Expecting Gibbs, she turned and gasped when she realized her visitor was, in fact, Tony.

"DiNozzo! You've been making quite a habit of sneaking up on me lately. You need to stop channeling Gibbs."

He chuckled. "Guess the Boss may have been rubbing off on me a little."

"More than a little. So what's up? Or should I say, what did she do now?" Abby asked with contempt in her voice.

He hadn't been down to the lab to vent about his new partner in quite a while, but relations had gotten no better between Ziva and Abby over the past few months apparently. "Actually, Ziva and I are getting along pretty well. I'm here about something else."

"Oh," Abby responded, sounding slightly disappointed. "About the case?"

"No," Tony paused uncomfortably before getting to the point. "Is everything okay between you and McGee?"

The forensic scientist's eyes narrowed. "Why, what did he say about me?"

"Not really anything. I just got the impression that you two aren't as…_close…_as you used to be," he hinted to his friend, attempting to protect McGee from Abby's wrath while fishing for the information he desired.

"McGee and I are good friends. As a matter of fact, I just defended him to Gibbs. So, there's absolutely nothing for you to be concerned about," she responded somewhat coldly.

"Does McGee know that?" he shot back with an unusual hint of hostility.

"McGee knows where we stand. I have _never _lied to him. If he thought we were more than we were, that is his problem. And it's none of your business."

Abby was glaring at him now, but Tony wasn't backing down just yet. "Probably not. But you're both my friends. And I think you were well aware of Agent McGee's feelings towards you."

"So you're here to blame me?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Then what are you doing here? Just say it," she demanded heatedly.

Tony's tone softened. "Look, I just hope you know what you're doing. You know I think the world of you, Abs. And as your friend, I just have to tell you that you'd be hard-pressed to find a guy who was any more crazy about you than McGee. I just hope you don't end up regretting anything."

The only indication that he'd gotten to her, just a tiny bit, was an almost imperceptible flinch. Crossing her arms defiantly, she answered, "I won't."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again," he promised.

He could still feel the silent daggers striking his back all the way up to the moment he was safely out of her sight and in the elevator.

* * *

Tony shut the door to the sedan the next day before bursting into another fit of hysterical laughter. He'd been trying to recall the last time he'd been hit with such a fit of mirth while still entirely sober. The last time he could recall, he and McGee had been trying to convince Kate that a man could only be "just friends" with a woman if she was pretty darn ugly. Kate had been decidedly less amused than he and Timmy had been, naturally.

The Senior Field Agent was not quite certain what it was about Carter Finch, the lonely, Wookie-collecting webmaster living in his mother's basement, that had triggered this particular fit of laughter. But when the young man had revealed that his mother thought the NCIS agents were there to interview him for a job, Tony had lost whatever self-control had been remaining, and had excused himself. Poor Ziva was left to finish the interview, even though she'd seemed almost as amused as himself.

By the time his partner returned to the vehicle, feigning irritation with him, every muscle in his jaw and his stomach ached in protest.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Agent DiNozzo, leaving me in there to finish the interview alone," Ziva observed sarcastically.

He made a valiant attempt to regain control of himself. "Did his mother say anything to you on the way out?"

At this, Ziva dropped all pretense of being angry, herself now bursting into a violent fit of laughter. "She asked….she…asked me if….he had gotten the _job!"_

Tony felt tears starting to creep out of the corners of his eyes. After a few moments had passed, he finally regained enough control to inquire, "_What did you say?_"

His partner had finally almost settled down when his question set her into hysterics once again. Finally, she was able to get out, "I….laughed. I am afraid….I offended her….but I could not stop!...Mr. Finch may be forced to tell her the truth….I think…I may have…let the kitten out of the bag!"

Tony was very near hyperventilating now. "It's a…._cat, _Ziva!..._Cat…_out of the bag!"

"Whatever!" she giggled.

"Oh, Ziva…." he exclaimed slightly out-of-breath. "I don't know if I can drive after that…"

"Would you like me…" she eagerly began, attempting to grab the keys.

"_NO!" _ he practically screamed, snatching the keys away quickly, and sending them both into hysterics one more time. "I'm too young to die!"

They laughed all the way back to the Navy Yard, even stopping the elevator to gain control of themselves prior to meeting up with a very stressed Agent McGee and a particularly grumpy Agent Gibbs, who would head-slap them both into next year if he could see them enjoying themselves quite this much in the middle of a case.

The two highly-amused agents managed to control themselves throughout the remainder of the day, but Agent Mcgee couldn't help noticing the furtive glances and smiles between the two whenever Gibbs wasn't around.

_This is definitely new, _Tim mused. _Figures they'd pick today to start getting along, while I'm on Gibbs' "dead meat" list._

* * *

By Friday morning, McGee had managed to get himself removed from that particular list, having finally been successful at tracking down the missing money from the Naughty Neighbors website, and all by himself at that.

Tony, however, had nearly ended up on the list himself. In a near panic, he had made an ill-advised decision to stop at the mall before work to pick up Monica's birthday gift. Deciding to take the all-or-nothing approach, he'd gone with a classy but sexy piece of lingerie that made his intentions crystal clear. He was ready to take the next step in their relationship and he wasn't going to be shy about it.

Unfortunately, the last-minute stop had made him late for work, and, Monica or no Monica, Gibbs had made his displeasure quite clear.

But, in a deluge of unanticipated good fortune, Tony and Ziva had managed to locate and apprehend the very-much-alive Jamie Carr, already having taken her into custody by the time Gibbs had caught on to her scheme and had a chance to call them. It was a rare occurrence for Tony to be a few steps ahead of his boss, and he could hardly wait for the chance to engage in some good-natured teasing over steaks and beer.

But first, there was the beautiful Monica, and nothing, not even Gibbs, was going to take precedence over their date that evening at 9:00.

He and Ziva had just returned from bringing in Jamie Carr when Tony's cell phone rang. Noting it was Monica, and wanting some privacy with his new lady friend, he'd sent Ziva on ahead of him up to the squad room. She's smirked at the phone knowingly, but complied with his wishes without comment. Things were definitely going more smoothly in their partnership lately.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you ready for the birthday celebration of your life?" he asked in his most sexy voice.

"Tony…" she began hesitantly, and he immediately knew something was wrong. "I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't sound good," he commented, trying to hide his disappointment. "Something come up at work? I know how that is, believe me. We can always go out tomorrow night – it's not a problem."

"Actually, it is a problem, Tony," she answered ominously.

"Oh?" he asked, the first shiver of dread running down his spine.

"I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"Okay. Well, let's correct that. What's really going on here, Monica?" he asked with forced calmness, suddenly suspecting he may already know the answer.

"I'm married, Tony."

There were a couple of beats of silence as he tried to process the words. "I see."

"I'm so sorry. I don't even know what I've been thinking. We really did just move here. My husband's an attorney, he works crazy, long hours, and….I guess I was feeling lonely and neglected. But I love my husband, Tony. I just can't go through with it."

"Well, that's a good thing, cause I don't get involved with married women, _Monica,_" Tony finally snapped.

"I know. Tony, you seem like a really nice guy. I never intended to hurt you, believe me. That's why I wanted to end this before it went any further."

"Thank you so much for the consideration," he offered with biting sarcasm. "I hope you and your husband will be very happy. And that the poor guy never finds out what his wife's been up to while he's been working his butt off…"

"Tony…" he heard just before he slammed his phone shut and threw it into the concrete, sending pieces flying across the parking lot. It appeared he was going to have to dig in to the secret stash of extra phones they kept on hand for when their boss had such moments. Right now, he didn't particularly care.

_How could you be such an idiot, DiNozzo? _In hindsight, he should have known something was off. She always wanted to meet him somewhere. Was very hesitant about spending her birthday with him. He'd never known where she lived. She's asked him not to call or visit her at work, presumably because her boss was a slavedriver. The signs were all there, and he'd stubbornly refused to see them.

_It was always too good to be true. Women like that are never drawn to you, DiNozzo. Why would she have been any different? You're a cop. An immature cop with commitment issues. You should've just stuck with the co-eds._

He tiredly bent down to gather up the pieces of his broken cell phone. Why had he shared so much information about Monica with his coworkers? It wasn't like him to be so open when a woman was actually important to him. Now he'd have to find some way to explain.

And after he'd stupidly tried to offer Abby advice on her own love life. He figured he was about the last person anyone would want to listen to regarding matters of romance.

There was one silver lining in this cloud. Maybe he'd be able to commiserate with Gibbs over those steaks and beers after all. The Lead Agent, in spite of his few words, always had some way of putting things into perspective and making Tony feel better. He just had to get through the rest of today first.

* * *

Tony badly wanted a few moments alone with Gibbs, so naturally it seemed that the entire universe was conspiring against him. Ziva was still here, for some unknown reason, and he couldn't talk to their boss privately just yet without arousing suspicion.

He'd been quiet since entering the squad room a few hours ago. Certainly Gibbs had noticed something was amiss. Ziva had definitely been shooting him curious glances.

A bad feeling came over Tony when he saw Director Shepard enter the room. When he heard her offer to walk Gibbs out to his car, he knew he was out of luck. Gibbs exited the building without so much as a backward glance in his direction.

Gibbs' second-in-command knew it was ridiculous, but he was crushed. Gibbs had always been able to read him, and was the one person he could openly talk to about this. Yet, he may as well have been invisible. Obviously, the Lead Agent had other priorities at the moment.

Agent DiNozzo had almost entirely forgotten the presence of Officer David. Until he heard her asking the one question he did _not _want to have to answer.

He could have lied, but what was the use? They would eventually find out, and after his earlier enthusiasm, there weren't many alternate explanations that would be believable. So he told her, preparing himself for the inevitable scorn. He probably deserved it, didn't he?

Tony found himself astounded by his partner's response. If Ziva David was actually offering to go to dinner with him in Monica's place, he must appear even more pathetic than he'd thought.

He didn't feel like going to dinner anymore. Not really. But it would be rude to decline when his partner had gone out of her way to be nice. And he had a growing curiosity regarding the woman in front of him. This just might be an opportunity to satisfy it. Either that, or he'd end up with even more questions.

About to head out, he recalled the expensive piece of lingerie he'd left behind. He couldn't exactly leave that behind his desk all weekend. Who knew what prying eyes would see it? As he grabbed the bag, he heard the amused voice of his partner, who was already en route to the elevator.

"You will not be needing that."

_Yeah, no kidding. _Still, this could prove to be an interesting evening after all.

* * *

"Tony, my friend! Is this the lovely young lady you've been telling me about?" Valentino asked enthusiastically, and rather loudly, after he and Ziva had been seated and begun to enjoy their pre-dinner drinks.

"Uh, no, actually Valentino. There was a slight change of plans. This is actually my partner, Ziva David."

"A pleasure to meet you," Valentino greeted as he kissed Ziva's hand.

"Thank you. You and Tony are good friends, yes?" Ziva asked with a glint of mischief.

"Anthony is an honored guest here. Did he tell you how we met?"

His partner raised her eyebrows. "No he did not, as a matter of fact."

"You should ask him," the restaurant's owner suggested with a wink. "Enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Valentino," Tony offered with a warm smile.

"So, I am asking. How did you become friends with the owner?" Tony's impromptu dinner partner inquired.

Ziva noticed her partner suddenly became rather shy, something she'd never seen before. "Uh, no big deal, really. I was having dinner here one evening and he had some guests who were causing a little bit of trouble. I decided to step in, flashed my badge at them, and they left peacefully. He treated me to dinner and sat down and started talking to me. Really good guy."

"You were here alone?" she asked in surprise.

Her companion appeared slightly uncomfortable. "It was a work night. I just stopped in for a quick bite after a late night in the squad room."

"I did not mean to embarrass you. I simply did not imagine you as someone who dined alone."

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me, Officer David," he asserted, recalling similar conversations in the past with his last partner.

"I do not doubt that," Ziva answered matter-of-factly.

"And even more things I don't know about you," he added, with a piercing stare.

She responded with a mysterious smile. "I do not doubt that either."

"Of course, I didn't have the luxury of putting together an entire dossier on you."

Ziva showed a rare moment of shock at his pointed observation. "It was not personal."

"I'm sure it wasn't for you. It certainly was for your brother, though."

This time, his new partner audibly gasped, the color draining from her face. "How did you know…"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I _am _an investigator. A better one than most people give me credit for. And, no, Gibbs didn't tell me if that's what you're worried about."

"What else do you know?" she demanded.

This got his attention. "What else is there to know?"

For the first time since this line of conversation had begun, Ziva appeared somewhat relieved. "You tell me. You are the _investigator,_" she teased, a hint of a smile beginning to reappear.

"I know that you helped Gibbs set Ari up. That must've been difficult, given the outcome," he probed.

His partner looked down. "That is very personal and I would rather not discuss it if you do not mind."

"You don't trust very easily, do you?" Tony observed.

"As I believe you stated earlier, 'Trust is a virtue that is earned, not given.'"

"Touche," Tony responded. "Although I believe I used a contraction."

"A what?" she asked, looking genuinely confused.

He opened his mouth but thought better of his originally-planned response. "Never mind."

After a few moments, Officer David made a request of him that was not entirely unexpected. "Tony, may I request that you do not share the information you know about my….about Ari?"

"I've known for months now and have managed not to tell anyone. I can't imagine why I'd say something now."

She appeared surprised by the admission that he had known the information for so long. "Thank you, Tony," she responded softly.

"Thank _you. _For dinner."

"Good food should not be wasted. Monica does not know what she is missing. It is her loss," Ziva asserted nonchalantly.

_Yes it is, _he tried to tell himself.

Ziva David was no less a mystery to him by the end of the evening, but she was, at least, a slightly more pleasant mystery than she had been a few weeks ago.

And she had almost succeeded in getting him to forget to feel hurt and disappointed, first by Monica's deception, and second by Gibbs' failure to notice, or to care, that something was wrong.

Almost, but not quite.


	9. Chapter 9 - Should've Been

**Pre-episode, filler, and tag for "Honor Code." Between Tony's continuing questionable judgment when it comes to women (first Monica and then Laura Osgood in this episode), Gibbs' attention to Zach and perceived lack of attention to Tony carried over from the previous story, and the contrast between how Zach's father handles being a single parent versus how Tony's father approached it…let's just say that Tony's insecurity takes front-and-center in this one. Can Gibbs straighten him out?**

"**Should've Been"**

It was a quiet Monday morning in the MCRT. While for most the lack of activity would be perceived as a welcome respite, amongst this particular group it was simply viewed as the calm before the inevitable storm. The only question was when and how the next storm would make its appearance.

Meanwhile, Tony was still turning over the events of last Friday, and of his weekend, in his mind as he carefully tapped away at his keyboard. The very faint voice of reason in his mind attempted to tell him that he was being petulant and childish, and that a 30-something-year-old man such as himself should be thinking about growing up sometime reasonably soon. He had given it some serious consideration, but just then "Madame Director," as he had begun to secretly refer to , strolled in and cooed, "Good Morning" as she passed by on the way to her office.

"Good Morning, Director," Ziva echoed like a true teacher's pet.

Tony simply looked up and pretended to smile. It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't looking at him. She _did _glance ever-so-slightly in the direction of their fearless leader.

Gibbs didn't speak either, but Tony caught the raised eyebrows and slight half-smirk. Like they shared some secret joke between them. Like, perhaps, they shared _lots _of secrets between them.

And that was all it took for the hurt to rear its ugly head again. Tony had been obviously despondent and quiet on Friday afternoon, and what did Gibbs do? Make googly eyes at their new Director without even noticing. Okay, maybe "googly" wasn't the right term. But for all he knew, the Boss had spent the entire weekend with her as Tony had spent his wondering how it was even possible that his own instincts about women had become even worse than the usual. And "the usual" was already abysmal to begin with.

_At least no one's asked me about my date with Monica._

"Hey, Tony, you didn't tell us how things went with Monica on Friday night." Leave it to the Probie to find a way to screw up the only good thing about his morning.

For a few long seconds, the Senior Field Agent's only indication that he'd heard the question was the pause in his fingers hitting the keyboard. It was still early and DiNozzo needed a few seconds to formulate an answer that would 1) quickly end the conversation, 2) provide a satisfactory enough answer to the question that it wouldn't be brought up again at some later time, and 3) make it clear that Monica had really meant absolutely nothing to him to begin with, and therefore the explanation would not matter much anyhow.

Unfortunately, he took just slightly too long.

"He did not go out with Monica, Agent McGee, because she called to inform him that she is married," Ziva provided in the cold, matter-of-fact manner that she had perfected to an art.

Tony's fury-driven green eyes darted quickly and dangerously in the direction of his new partner. "Thank you _so _much for that, Officer David," he hissed.

She simply appeared surprised at his sudden anger and shrugged. "It is the truth."

"She was _married_?" an amazed McGee inquired. "Wow, Tony. That really sucks."

This time, DiNozzo carefully schooled both his tone and his features. "Easy come, easy go, Probie. No big deal. There are plenty of other numbers in Anthony DiNozzo's black book, believe you me."

Tim rolled his eyes, his sympathy having become short-lived. "Yes, we know, Tony."

Now he started to lay it on really thick. "I didn't even return her gift to the store yet. Figured I might get the opportunity to bestow it on some other lucky lady," he bragged with a fake smile and exaggerated wink in the direction of Ziva.

"Do not look at me. I have already notified you that I will not be needing it," Ziva insisted sardonically.

He could hear McGee snickering in the background and it made him more angry than it normally would have. "You _wish _I was offering to-" he began with a hard edge added to his formerly exaggerated teasing tone.

"DiNozzo!" The unspoken directive from his boss was quite clear. _You're taking it too far. Knock it off. Now._

"Shutting up now, Boss," he mumbled in automatic response. He was still glaring at Ziva, but he could now feel the Lead Agent's eyes on him. He took just a moment to collect himself before sparing a glance in his boss' direction.

Instead of glaring, Gibbs seemed to be studying him curiously. Tony responded with a mix of triumph and spite in his expression, carefully making certain to hold the older man's gaze for long enough to get his point across before turning back to his computer.

_So now you notice? You're a little late. Where were you when I needed you?_

* * *

The "storm" that the MCRT had been awaiting on Monday morning had arrived on Monday afternoon in the tiny frame of little Zach Tanner. But despite his diminutive stature, Zach was no tempest in a teapot. In only a few hours, the small boy had managed to be abandoned in a park, escape from Social Services, and nearly be abducted by one of the mysterious men last seen with the boy's father.

It was late that evening, _very _late that evening, that Tony watched the young man, already wise and mature beyond his years, finally leave the premises of the squad room, safely under the protection of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_Gibbs'll probably take him down to the basement to work on the boat. After he makes dinner. And then he'll offer a few words of comfort. Very few words. But just enough to make Zach feel better. More optimistic. Safe. _

Tony knew better than to envy a little boy who had already lost his mother, and was appearing more and more likely to be on the verge of losing his father as well. It wasn't jealously he was feeling as much as longing. Longing for that feeling of safety and the knowledge of being understood, of having someone on your side. But right now, Zach Tanner needed that so much more than he did.

What Tony needed to do was to focus. Gibbs had given him a job to do – find the owner of that black SUV, even if he had to track down the owner of every single black Chevy Suburban in Virginia, Maryland, and Washington D. C. Fortunately, Zach was a very smart and observant little boy, and had been able to provide some of the license plate number. Still, it was a monumental task and he was staring down another all-nighter.

He must've sighed more audibly than he'd realized, because it caught Ziva's attention. He'd completely forgotten she was even still there until she spoke.

"You certainly moved on from _Mon-i-ca _very quickly," she observed, placing a special emphasis on each syllable of the woman's name.

"What?" he questioned tiredly, having a bit of difficulty following her train of thought while trying to keep up with his own in the process.

"Laura Osgood. The pretty blonde assistant to whom you just gave a business card. With your personal cell phone number on the back…"

Tony smiled tightly and with fake tolerance. He was so not in the mood for this. "Well, _Zee-vah, _she might remember something important. Commander Tanner's disappearance is most likely connected to that software company and the code for 'Honor.'"

"You were obviously flirting with her." It wasn't a question.

"What if I was? Why are you so intrigued with me?" he asked, becoming increasingly interested in the conversation.

Ziva laughed. "Do not flatter yourself. I simply find it helpful to know the individuals I am working with."

"Uh-huh," he replied, not buying it for a second.

There was a moment of silence as they studied each other, wondering which was going to break first.

"Did your father really leave you in Maui for two days?" Ziva wondered, no longer able to hold back her uncontrollable curiosity concerning her partner.

Tony hadn't meant for Ziva and McGee to hear that comment. He wasn't even quite certain why he'd brought it up to Gibbs at all. The older man already knew all about it. But, when he'd seen the little boy alone in the park, no father to be found, it had reminded him of that feeling. The one of being abandoned. And his hurt feelings had driven him to remind Gibbs of it as well, for some inadvisable reason. Explaining it to his teammates, however, was not something he'd been prepared to do.

"What do you think, Ziva?" he inquired mysteriously. "Since you are getting to know me so well."

She examined him carefully, as if looking for some indication. Finding nothing, she admitted, "I do not know. But Agent McGee believes you are inclined to exaggerate."

It was an easy out, one he was grateful for, though he still felt a slight sting of disappointment in knowing that they didn't quite believe him. "Well, Agent McGee would know, wouldn't he? He's worked with me longer than you have."

Ziva frowned. "Perhaps."

"If we're done discussing my personal life now, I really need to find our Chevy Suburban before Gibbs sends me somewhere and leaves me there permanently." _And it's more likely to be Siberia than Maui, given the mood he's in._

It had been a not-so-subtle hint for her to leave. She hadn't taken it. A few more moments went by before the Israeli began to speak yet again.

"Does Agent Gibbs often become so …._involved _in his cases?"

DiNozzo was losing his patience quickly. "When they involve children? Yes."

"Does it always affect his judgment?"

The Senior Field Agent now found himself becoming angry. "Gibbs doesn't let things affect his judgment."

"I believe he may be allowing his feelings regarding this boy to interfere with the case. He is not willing to consider that Commander Tanner may be involved."

"If Gibbs doesn't think he's involved, then my money's on Gibbs. He has the best instincts about people of any person I've ever known."

"You are very loyal to him."

"What if I am?" Tony snapped defensively.

"That is admirable, but Agent Gibbs can be wrong."

He could practically see Kate's ghost leaning up against his desk, taunting him. _She's in for it, now. Guess no one warned her not to question the almighty "Gibbs gut." Especially in front of you._

Tony took a deep breath to calm himself. "No offense, Ziva, but you've been an investigator for all of, what, a few months? Believe me when I say Gibbs is almost never wrong."

"I have not been a crime scene investigator for very long, Tony. But I have seen evil. You can never really know another person."

He finally snapped. "I guess you would know. Ari Haswari _was _your brother. Of course _Gibbs_ was right about him all along."

The verbal arrow struck its intended target. Ziva's face clouded over momentarily, then became unreadable. Tony was nearly sorry he'd said it, but she had pushed him too far.

"Good night, Tony," the woman said quietly before gathering her things and leaving him alone in the squad room.

* * *

"Am I doing it right, Agent Gibbs?" Zach's small voice asked very seriously.

"You're doing a great job," Gibbs assured, hiding an affectionate smile at the boy's intense concern with not doing anything to mess up his boat.

He was also noticing the heaviness around his houseguest's eyes that indicated it would not be much longer before he'd be putting his charge to bed. "You tired, Zach?"

Two wide blue eyes looked up at him intensely. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

Gibbs nodded. "You worried about your dad?"

He received a hesitant nod in response.

"Ah, I'm sure he's fine. The military teaches people to be tough. And from what you've told me, your dad loves you very much. He'll do whatever it takes to come back for you."

"I know. He promised me when my mom…went to heaven."

"You miss your mom," Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. But my dad and I spend lots of time together."

"Sounds like it. And that's how I know he loves you very much. You and your dad are lucky to have each other." As he said it, he thought of another little boy who had once lost his mother and had not been quite so fortunate. Looking down at Zach, he momentarily imagined a blonde, green-eyed, lonely little boy just a couple of years older in his place.

"I know," Zach answered confidently.

"And if your dad was here, I bet he'd tell you it was time for bed, wouldn't he?"

Zach looked down. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Yeah," Gibbs echoed as he picked up the youngster and carried him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. The boy's host carried him to the bed, which was already turned down and waiting for him, set him down very gently, and gathered the covers around him.

"Are those your movies, Agent Gibbs," the child asked curiously, looking over at a stack of DVDs on the bookshelf.

"No," Gibbs chuckled. "I don't watch movies much. Those belong to someone else who visits sometimes."

"Why?"

"Well, Zach, even grown-ups need a place to go sometimes when they feel sad or scared or lonely," he said thoughtfully.

Zach was struggling to concentrate on the answer, but his eyes were already three-quarters of the way closed.

"Do you sleep with a light on?" he asked before the kid slipped the rest of the way into sleep.

"Nah. I'm a big boy," the six-year-old mumbled groggily.

"Yes you are," the Lead Agent noted fondly. "Get some sleep."

Gibbs flipped off the light switch on his way out of the room. He found that pair of green eyes looking at him again, but this time it was the angry, hurt-filled expression from earlier that morning.

_What, exactly, has gotten into you, DiNozzo?_

* * *

Ziva fully expected Tony to rub her nose in the sand. _Or is it the dirt? _

She was even ready to accept it with good humor. When one is wrong, they are wrong. She had been wrong about Commander Tanner and Agent Gibbs had been correct. She could not say she was disappointed. It had meant that the adorable little boy in their care for the past few days was happily reunited with his loving father, even if the man was just a bit worse for the wear at the moment.

They had just watched the two Tanners board the elevator when Ziva turned to her partner, expecting the onslaught. Instead, Tony was wearing an expression of indescribable sadness. Had she not just seen a very-much-alive Commander Tanner and watched the happy reunion with her own two eyes, she might have guessed from the appearance of the man in front of her that the Commander had died tragically and Zach had been orphaned.

Tony seemed fully unaware of her presence. Puzzled, she decided it best to leave the man alone with whatever thoughts seemed to be troubling him. At times, she thought she understood Anthony DiNozzo, and men she perceived to be like him. But then there were moments such as this.

Ziva walked away while her partner remained frozen in place, still staring in the direction of the elevator doors. Her spot was immediately taken by their boss, who had watched the scene from a few feet away, fully aware of the reaction of his second which had seemed to their newest agent to be so incongruous with the current set of circumstances.

"DiNozzo," he seemed to bark, in reality much more quietly than the Senior Field Agent perceived as he was violently shaken from his thoughts.

Tony looked both startled and vulnerable, rendering him speechless in front of the older man who had appeared so unexpectedly.

Gibbs moved closer. "You _will _be at my house in an hour."

By the time the words had registered, the Lead Agent had walked away and was practically already out the door.

With dread, Tony realized he had little choice but to comply.

* * *

Almost exactly one hour-and-a-half later, Anthony DiNozzo quietly entered the Gibbs house and closed the door behind him, leaning back as he did so and taking yet another deep calming breath before preparing to descend the stairs to the basement.

"You're late," Gibbs' voice rang out from the living room.

Tony's startled head shot up. He'd just spent the last half hour driving around the neighborhood trying to think of excuses for the behavior that now seemed petty and overreactive in light of the events of the last couple of days. _I could tell him I just haven't been feeling well. Or I just found out my second cousin in Italy passed away unexpectedly. _

Now that he found himself standing in the entranceway to Gibbs' living room feeling every inch like a teenager who had just missed his curfew, his mouth had become too dry to formulate the words.

"Sit," the older man commanded in a slightly softer-edged tone than the first statement had held.

The younger man's legs were at least still operating correctly, even as his mouth had failed him. He mechanically moved over to the couch and had a seat directly across from the chair his boss was occupying.

"Talk," the Lead Agent practically whispered as a third sentence.

His guest finally found his tongue. "You're the one who ordered me here," he countered weakly.

He was simply met with a stare containing forced patience.

Tony tried again. "So, why am I here, Boss?"

"You tell me, DiNozzo."

He had to hand it to the younger man for his acting ability. Tony appeared genuinely clueless, even though Gibbs knew he was well aware of the reason he was here.

The host clamped down once again on his impatience and continued. "Something's been eating at you since Friday. Thought I'd see you over the weekend."

Tony actually managed to return to the look of defiance he'd sported on Monday morning at that statement, even though he'd already decided he was being a child. Maybe he _wanted _to behave as a child. Growing up was something he'd found to be somewhat overrated anyway.

Gibbs took a deep breath, realizing that dragging the words out of his Senior Field Agent was going to prove to be even more difficult than he'd imagined. "When I didn't see you, I figured it'd worked itself out on its own. Until Monday when I found out it hadn't. What I can't seem to figure out, is how it became _my _fault."

"I'm surprised you noticed anything was wrong at all, Boss. You seemed a little preoccupied on Friday," Tony finally accused.

It took Gibbs a minute to process the meaning behind the statement, but when it finally hit him, he snorted loudly in laughter. "_Jenny? _Let me get this straight, DiNozzo. You're jealous of the Director?"

The younger man's face flushed bright red. "Jealous" wasn't really the word he would have used. Maybe "threatened by" and "suspicious of" would have sounded better. Though he couldn't deny that all three were somewhat accurate. "I didn't say that. I just thought you might have company. You didn't seem to want to be bothered."

The older man sobered slightly. "What you're thinking, Tony – I can assure you it's _not _gonna happen. The Director needed to talk to me about something work-related. She walked me to my car. I was here working on my boat the rest of the weekend."

If he hadn't felt foolish before, which he kind of _had, _Tony now felt about three-inches tall. "How was I supposed to know that," he mumbled, suddenly studying the pattern of the rug more closely than ever before.

"Gee, I don't know. You could've called. Or just shown up and seen that there wasn't another car here and my door was still unlocked."

Tony let out a long breath and rested his head, still bent downward, in his hands. "Yeah, I know, Boss," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" Gibbs prodded with more genuine curiosity in his tone now than anger or frustration.

"I-" Tony started, but stopped. He wasn't even entirely sure why he'd overreacted. "Everything's just changed so much…"

"Not everything," Gibbs asserted with an increasingly intense and searching gaze in the younger man's direction. "I'm still right here where I've always been."

"I feel like I'm on the outside."

"Outside of _what?_" the older man asked, still unable to make sense of what his second was getting at.

"Everything. You and the Director. You and Ziva. McGee and Ziva. Even you and McGee sometimes. You know, I'm the one who spent all night tracking down that SUV, and you patted _him _on the back."

"I know."

"They why'd you do it," Tony pleaded, finally looking up at him with hurt, accusing eyes.

"Trying to get your attention. Maybe I went about it the wrong way. But I'm not gonna go chasing you down every time you start pouting. You need something, you know where to find me." Even Gibbs knew it sounded rather cold, but he was no mother hen. And he wasn't going to change. Not _that _much. As far as he was concerned, he'd made it clear that he was always there for the younger man and that should be enough. Tony was a grown man, after all.

"I wasn't pouting," his houseguest defended, pouting.

"What would _you _call it, DiNozzo?" the older man challenged, looking Tony in the eye.

His Senior Field Agent's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly found the situation funny. He grinned sheepishly. "Pouting, I guess."

"Mmm-hmm," Gibbs nodded, himself starting to grin. "You know, the Director's under a lot of pressure. Trying to prove herself. She's a woman and she's got less experience than the last few Directors. She's just tryin' to find her footing."

"She stands up there on the mezzanine like a hungry feline waiting to pounce," Tony observed wryly, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

This made Gibbs chuckle. "Think she's just trying to figure everybody out. So's Ziva."

"_Ziva," _Tony cut in, "is mostly trying to figure _me _out. She's dragging information out of everybody about me."

"You're not exactly easy to figure out, DiNozzo. Took Kate a couple of years and you almost dying. And she still wasn't quite there yet."

"You figured me out," the younger man observed.

"Did I?" the Lead Agent inquired. "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Mostly," Tony hedged. There were still a lot things he hadn't shared, even with Gibbs. Feeling uncomfortable and still embarrassed, he stood up. "Done pouting now, Boss. Sorry…."

"Wait," the older man ordered. "Not so fast, Tony. Sit back down."

_Now what, _Tony wondered as he retook his seat uncomfortably and awaited further instructions.

"You needed to talk. So _talk._"

_Monica. _Ironically, he'd almost forgotten about it now. "It was really nothing, Boss. Kind of stupid."

"Monica? Married. She lied to you. That sounds like a pretty good reason to be upset, DiNozzo."

The younger man tilted his head slightly. "Yeah. But I only dated her a few weeks. I shouldn't have been _that _upset. Should I?"

"You don't have to ask permission to be upset that somebody lied to you."

Tony sighed. "I guess I was more upset that I didn't see it coming. I'm an investigator. I should have better instincts than that."

"You liked her," the older man observed.

"I liked her a lot," DiNozzo admitted. "She wasn't like most of the girls I date. She was classy and sophisticated. And I wanted to think she could be interested in me."

"She's the one with the problem. Not 'classy' to be cheating on your husband."

"Why is my judgment so _bad _when it comes to women, though? Did you know I gave Laura Osgood my number?"

"Laura Osgood? The woman who was in on Tanner's kidnapping?"

"That's the one," Tony agreed bitterly. "I'm batting a thousand lately, huh, Boss?"

Gibbs considered the admission for a moment. "I had to arrest Karen Wilkerson in my basement."

The Senior Field Agent was startled momentarily. Then, both men started to laugh.

"I forgot all about that. You know Kate had a field day with that."

Gibbs smiled fondly. "She was right. I'm not perfect. Neither is my track record with women."

Tony soberly recalled his recent conversation with Ziva. "You're usually right about people though. You were right about Commander Tanner being innocent. Even though everybody else questioned it."

The older man nodded. "I could tell what kind of man he was from his son. He's a good father. He'd never jeopardize Zach's future."

Gibbs noticed that Tony looked uncomfortable again.

"This case bothered you," Tony's boss observed.

"Why do you say that?" the younger man wondered, though he knew it was pointless to try to hide the truth from Gibbs.

"You brought up Maui in front of Ziva and McGee."

Tony nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't know they were right behind me."

"Yeah, I guessed that, DiNozzo. But you're usually more careful than that about personal stuff. Especially about your father."

That spot on the rug became fascinating once again. "Zach's a lucky kid. His father's everything mine should've been and wasn't."

Gibbs nodded silently. He couldn't exactly argue with that point. "Can't go back and change the past, Tony. You don't have to let it ruin the present though." He tried to ignore the pang of guilt that told him he didn't follow his own advice very well.

"I know you're right. But I can't seem to help myself sometimes. I see a kid like Zach and…I just wonder where I'd be right now if things had been different."

"Maybe exactly where you are now."

"Probably not sitting here in your living room feeling sorry for myself though," Tony grumbled.

"Needing to talk to somebody's not the same as feeling sorry for yourself." That reminded Gibbs of something else. "You know, Zach asked me whose DVDs were in the guest room. Guess he didn't take me for a movie buff."

Tony smiled. "Smart kid. You know I should probably take those home."

"Why?" Gibbs asked frowning intently.

"Well," the younger man started hesitantly, "it's just kind of weird to have my stuff at your house."

"Zach didn't think it was weird."

"Zach's six years old, Boss," Tony quipped.

"So? You just said he was a smart kid. I told him even grown-ups need to have a place to go sometimes."

"Well the boiler in my apartment building was replaced a long time ago and I don't think I'm gonna come down with the plague again anytime soon. I had to stay here under extenuating circumstances."

"Suit yourself, DiNozzo. But I've noticed extenuating circumstances do seem to follow you around," the older man observed with a smirk.

The Senior Field Agent opened his mouth to defend himself but was stopped short by the loud gurgling coming from his stomach. Gibbs' smirk grew more pronounced.

"Uh, sorry about that, Boss. I skipped lunch. Guess that's my cue," Tony apologized as he stood for the second time.

This time Gibbs stood up as well. "Guess we're gonna have to go out since Zach ate all my food."

"Oh, Boss, I'll just get something at home. You don't have to – "

Tony figured he should've seen the head slap coming. Still, he was still rubbing the back of his head even as his boss was putting on his jacket.

"Right behind you, Boss."


	10. Chapter 10 - A Different Light

**Pre-episode, filler and tag for "Under Covers." I do apologize for the long wait.**

**Ziva seemed to form a slight respect for Tony in this episode (and possibly something more…), even though she doesn't always seem to remember it later. And even though we didn't get to see it onscreen, I would suspect the Director may have as well.**

"**A Different Light"**

Tony had that unmistakable gleam in his eyes that could only mean one thing: he was about to go undercover.

Seated across from the Director's desk and the empty chair behind it that had been vacated just a few seconds earlier, Gibbs nevertheless felt obligated to ask the question.

"DiNozzo, you sure you want to take this assignment? You can still say no."

"Are you _kidding_, Boss?" the man beside him asked incredulously, his excitement just barely contained. "Undercover as an assassin? At a _five-star _hotel, no less?"

Gibbs had to work to contain his amusement at how much his 30-something Senior Field Agent was reminding him of a kid on the way to Disney World for the first time. He still managed to let a controlled smirk escape his lips before cautioning, "An assassin we still know very little about. We just got possession of the bodies. Ducky hasn't even looked at them yet. You and Ziva are walking in there practically blind."

"Filling in the blanks is one of the things I do best," Tony assured him confidently.

The Lead Agent certainly couldn't argue with that point, but the Jeffrey White case that wasn't even a year old yet was still quietly nagging at him. It would be a reminder every time he sent one of his agents undercover for the rest of his career that things can always go wrong, no matter how prepared you think you are. Watching his agent now, one would never know his last major undercover assignment had almost ended with getting his throat slashed.

"You and Ziva may be under surveillance from the minute you get to the hotel. We can't take any chances. You think the two of you can pull off being married?" He wouldn't admit it to DiNozzo, but this point was one of his main concerns with the assignment. Tony and Ziva still barely knew each other and both agents had serious trust issues.

"Boss, I'm hurt. You doubt my acting skills?" Tony teased, as he was met with an impatient stare that stopped just short of the usual glare. He went on to explain himself further. "Ziva's a beautiful woman, the Director assures us that she's experienced at undercover work, and let's just say from some of my prior conversations with Ms. David that she's not exactly shy or inhibited. We'll pull it off."

The older man raised his eyebrows inquisitively at the "inhibited" comment, but thought it better not to ask. "Just don't lose focus," he warned. "You'll have plenty of backup, but things can still go wrong."

"Believe me, I know," the younger man muttered. Then, with exaggerated innocence he added, "But, of course, I will remain completely professional at all times."

The smirk returned. "Oh, I know you will, DiNozzo. The Director and I will be making sure of that."

Tony appeared slightly disturbed, but didn't have time to comment. Director Shepard had reappeared.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo, you and Officer David will be checking into the hotel as Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier in about an hour. Agent McGee will follow shortly thereafter, undercover as a room-service waiter, and will bring you your earwigs and sweep the room for bugs. Agent Gibbs and I will give you further instructions from there. Doctor Mallard is on his way in to perform the autopsies, so if we learn any more relevant information on our assassins, we'll pass it along to you. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Ma'am," Tony answered quickly in that special tone that invariably left the Director wondering if he was being respectful or mocking.

"Good. Go downstairs and get changed. You and Ziva will need to be leaving soon."

With one last silent communication between himself and Agent Gibbs, Tony quietly got up and exited the room. The "be careful" didn't need to be spoken aloud to be understood.

Once the door had closed, the Lead Agent turned his attention back to the current inhabitant of the office he'd been now occupying for the better part of an hour. "Something bothering you, Jen?"

It at once comforted and irritated Jenny that Agent Gibbs could still read her so well. "I hope Agent DiNozzo is as good at undercover work as you say he is. This could be a tricky one."

She immediately noticed the narrowing of Jethro's eyes and the hard set of his jaw. "DiNozzo'll be fine. Ziva's the unknown here. She's never been undercover for us before."

"_Ziva _has done plenty of undercover work before. She's cool as a cucumber under pressure. You have nothing to worry about," the new Director insisted defensively.

"There's always _something_ to worry about undercover. You know that as well as I do, _Director_."

"We won't let our guard down. And we'll have ears on them at all times and backup in place at short notice." The Director's tone was still tense and terse.

Gibbs stood to leave, but not without one last question. "You sure you're telling me everything?"

"Everything you need to know, Agent Gibbs." Everything there was to tell, except the part about the knot in her stomach that had been growing tighter and tighter. But she was certain it was simply due to irrational anxiety on her part. This was the first major undercover assignment she'd sent her people on since she'd been Director, and there was a lot to prove.

_And that's all it is, _she tried to convince herself in vain. _Because unlike Jethro, I don't have a magical alarm in my gut that goes off to tell me when things are about to go hinky. That's his job._

* * *

At 0530 the next morning, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stopped just inside the entrance to MTAC balancing two black, extra potent cups of coffee – one in each hand – as he gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the dark room.

Momentarily he spotted the lone, red-haired figure still seated in the front row where he'd left her the night before. Making his way down the ramp at last, he heard a familiar sound. _I know that snore. _His eyes were drawn to the large screen at the front of the room where one Anthony Dinozzo was shown sprawled out across a hotel bed fast asleep. Gibbs allowed himself a rare smile of affection there in the darkened room where no one could see him. One which he quickly replaced with his usual scowl once he'd reached his destination.

Jenny looked up in surprise at the shadowy figure which had just appeared next to her. An arm extended in her direction with a cup of coffee at the end of it. She snatched it quickly and gratefully.

"You been here all night?" the man asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. And before you lecture me again on not getting any sleep, allow me to remind you that you've been known to pull an all-nighter or two yourself."

"Wasn't gonna lecture you," Agent Gibbs shrugged as he took a seat beside her. "I was just wondering if anything happened I need to know about."

Jenny chuckled softly. "Well, let's see. Both your agents are world-class snorers, and Ziva sleeps with a gun under her pillow."

Neither of those revelations surprised him. He nodded towards the sleeping man on the screen. "At least somebody got some sleep last night. Where's Ziva?"

"In the shower. She was up at 0500. And Agent DiNozzo just got to sleep a couple of hours ago. If you think his snoring is bad, you should hear Ziva."

"And let me guess. Nothing happened." He'd told the Director the evening before that she should try to get some sleep on the couch in her office and that nothing was likely to happen overnight, but she'd opted to stay. The "I told you so" hung unspoken in the air between them.

Director Shepard sighed wearily. "No, Jethro. Nothing happened. You were right. Satisfied?"

His tone turned serious. "I won't be satisfied 'til the assignment is over." He may not have stayed up all night, but he didn't go home either. He'd grabbed a few hours of sleep on one of Ducky's autopsy tables so he would be easily accessible if necessary. Even though the Lead Agent had complete confidence in his people, there was always a slight unsettling in his gut when he had members of his team on assignment.

"You and me both, Jethro."

Gibbs turned intense eyes in Jenny's direction. "You still haven't told me what's bothering you about this case."

"That's because I don't _know _what's bothering me about this case. There isn't anything specifically. It's just more of a…._feeling."_

"Your gut," the man next to her asserted.

"Maybe," Jen said cryptically.

She had seemed unsure of herself since the assignment started, even asking him for advice the night before. He would never admit it, but he silently attributed her "gut" feeling to the jitters of a newbie Director.

"We need to trust our people. Give 'em time to get the job done."

"Speaking of time, when do you think we should awake Sleeping Beauty?" the Director asked, her voice taking on a lighter tone.

"Ah, let him sleep a little while longer. I'll have McGee give them a wake-up call in another hour or so."

"You know, they remind me of a couple of agents I once knew," Jenny taunted.

Gibbs broke into a brief, knowing smile. He knew exactly what she was getting at, though he didn't as readily see the comparison. "Nah."

She simply gave him a challenging look.

He returned it. "I don't snore."

* * *

Perhaps the "alarm" in Gibbs' gut had experienced a bit of a delayed reaction, masked by his usual level of anxiety over any undercover assignment his team was involved in and his confidence in their abilities, particularly Tony's. But once his agents had received the call from their mystery "employer" to meet him downstairs in an hour, his level of unease had risen sharply.

It didn't go unnoticed by his colleague and occasional friend, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. As they waited in MTAC for the upcoming meet, he inquired, "Something eating you , Gibbs?"

"Doesn't feel right," the NCIS Lead Agent half-mumbled mostly to himself.

"Maybe you're just anxious 'cause the real party is just about to start?" Fornell suggested, though he knew Gibbs better than that.

"It's not anxiety," Gibbs assured.

"Okay, indigestion then. Considering that swill you drink…" the FBI Agent offered attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work, so he became serious. "Look, if you don't think your people can pull this off, we can call off the whole thing and I'll send in my people…"

Gibbs glared angrily at his friend. "My _people _are perfectly capable of doing their job."

Fornell held up his hands in a defensive posture. "Well, okay, then. Relax. What's the problem?"

"Something's off. It feels like a setup."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my agents thought your agents were _quite _convincing. I doubt our mystery man has any inkling they aren't the Raniers."

That wasn't really what Gibbs was worried about. _What does this guy have planned for the Raniers? That's the part that's hinky. _Their supposed target still hadn't been identified, and their contact man was being very cryptic. Suddenly it didn't seem that Jenny had been overreacting that much after all.

Gibbs looked at the clock. It was almost time. And he had the same knot in his stomach that he'd had before the White case. He pushed an image of Tony in the front seat of a car with a small trickle of blood running down the side of his neck quickly from his mind. He couldn't afford the distraction.

_This time is different. I know exactly where he is, I can hear him, and he's got FBI agents nearby if anything goes wrong. And he's not alone._

But deep down he knew if things went far enough South, even having a trained Mossad assassin by his side may not be enough to help to help Tony this time.

* * *

"I want a divorce."

Tony's face was bloodied and swollen, his eyes practically glowed with anger and indignation, and his hair was matted and disheveled. And he was undoubtedly alive and safe, even if not particularly well at the moment. The knot in Gibbs' gut slowly began to unravel.

"I think that can be arranged, DiNozzo," he quipped, as Fornell quickly took custody of their remaining suspect, who actually managed to look relieved to be escaping the custody of the half-crazed NCIS Agent who had just been kicking the crap out of him despite being tied to a chair.

Gibbs expected some sharp comment from Ziva. Instead, she was studying the Senior Field Agent with something that almost resembled awe. "I will untie him. He was struck several times. He should see a doctor," she instructed somewhat quietly as she moved to free her partner from his bonds.

"I don't need a doctor, Boss. I'm _fine,"_ Tony insisted, sounding very much _not _fine.

"How many times did he hit you?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"I….don't remember," the Senior Field Agent grumbled as Ziva removed the last of his bonds.

His partner, deliberately standing where Tony could not see her, silently held up seven fingers. Gibbs nodded imperceptibly.

"Need to go to the E/R, DiNozzo. Don't take any chances," the Lead Agent ordered.

"Boss…" Tony whined miserably.

"I will take him," Ziva offered, still uncharacteristically quiet.

"_No, _Boss! _Please," _the younger man pleaded in horror at the prospect of taking a wild ride with the Israeli. "I'll go with anybody else. Where's McGoo?" If Ziva's feelings were injured, her face showed no indication. She was still wearing the slightly stunned expression she's been sporting since they'd arrived in the room.

"Assisting the FBI Agents with the other suspects," Gibbs informed him impatiently.

Fornell, firmly holding the arm of their utterly miserable assassin, paused briefly next to Gibbs and spoke with him quietly, back turned to Ziva and Tony. "I've got this, Gibbs. Go take care of your boy." The Lead Agent nodded gratefully.

"I can drive myself. I said I was fine," the younger man insisted as he tried to stand up from the chair he'd been tied to for what seemed like days. He immediately swayed as dots swam in front of his eyes and his arms went out instinctively for something, anything, with which to steady himself. He was grabbed by a pair of soft but surprisingly strong arms.

"Forget it, DiNozzo. I'm taking you myself," the steady voice of his boss rang out from across the room, leaving no room for argument.

Agent Fornell's voice chimed in on his way out the door. "I'd listen to him if I were you, DiNutso."

Tony caught Gibbs' eyes once his own were able to focus again. He'd begun to feel a bit foolish. His head was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than his bed and maybe a bottle of really strong whiskey. He couldn't help being a little bit childish, embarrassed or not.

The Lead Agent's eyes softened. He walked over to his Senior Field Agent and took control of the situation. "I've got it from here Ziva," he assured the young woman, snaking a firm arm under Tony's and around his shoulders to hold the younger man steady. "You go on back and debrief the Director so she can get some sleep."

This made both his agents appear puzzled, but Officer David only paused momentarily with one last concerned glance in the direction of her partner before following Gibbs' order.

Tony was now leaning almost entirely on the older man trying pitifully to breathe through the blood and the swelling in his face.

"C'mon, DiNozzo. Let's get you that divorce."

* * *

The Director leaned back in her chair thoughtfully as she allowed Officer David's last statement to sink in.

"Ziva, are you saying it was Agent DiNozzo's idea for you to lead Marcos Siazon back to your hotel room to look for a disc that you knew wasn't there and leave him there with Siazon's accomplice without any backup?"

"Yes," the liason answered simply and seriously. "At first I simply did not believe he had completely thought the idea through. However, when I reminded him that he would most likely be shot, he did not back down. I believe he was fully aware of the possible consequences when he suggested it."

"That's…." Jenny paused, looking for the right word.

"Brave," Officer David supplied quickly. The tone of her voice contained a newly acquired admiration for the man she'd so often regarded as an overgrown child.

"I was thinking insane," the Director teased. "But brave works too."

"We likely did not have another option. Agent DiNozzo and I knew Agent McGee would be waiting for us in the hotel room with Agent Gibbs close by, just as we had planned if anything went wrong. Mr. Siazon instructed his accomplice not to kill Tony unless we did not return within five minutes."

"Did you believe him?"

Ziva looked down guiltily. "No. Not really."

"Ziva, from what you've told me, it doesn't sound like you had any other choice," Jenny assured her. "If you had stalled too long, they would have killed you both, disc or no disc. There was no way they were letting you both walk out of there."

"Mr. Siazon seemed sympathetic when he learned I was - when he learned _Sophie_ was - pregnant. However, I still do not believe he would have let us go."

"So," the Director inquired, no longer able to contain her curiosity. "How exactly _did_ Agent DiNozzo avoid being shot?"

"You will have to ask him," Ziva answered honestly. "When Agent Gibbs and I arrived, the accomplice was on the floor and Agent DiNozzo was kicking him."

"Kicking him? Had he managed to free himself from the chair?"

"No. Tony was still tied to the chair."

"Unbelievable…." Jenny muttered almost to herself.

"I am certain Agent DiNozzo will be able to explain when he returns from the emergency room," Ziva offered. She wanted to know the answer herself, but Tony hadn't exactly seemed in a mood to answer questions.

"I'm sure he will, but I have to attend the Marine Corps Birthday Ball this evening. I suppose I'll have to find out tomorrow," the Director sighed, effectively ending the debriefing. As Ziva was about to exit the room, Jenny stopped her. "Ziva…"

"Yes, Director?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you and Agent DiNozzo did a fine job. And I'm very glad you both came out relatively unscathed, in spite of the fact that the assignment didn't exactly go as we expected."

Ziva smiled wanly. "Thank you, Director. Though I am not certain Agent DiNozzo would agree with you about being relatively unscathed," she added, the memory of each and every strike to Tony's face still very much fresh in her mind.

After the Mossad liason left her office, Jennifer Shepard remained at her desk for a couple of minutes, processing the new information. _Impressive. Very impressive. _

_Gibbs was absolutely right. Agent DiNozzo is brilliant at undercover work._

* * *

As they sat in the tiny room of the E/R waiting for Tony to finally be released, Gibbs decided his agent was finally in a coherent enough state of mind to answer a few questions.

"So, what happened?" the Lead Agent asked simply.

Tony tried to smile but it came out as a painful grimace. "Could you be a little more specific, Boss? A whole bunch of stuff happened."

Gibbs nodded sympathetically. "We lost track of you in the elevator, so that was obviously when they grabbed you. What happened when they got you and Ziva to the room?"

"Well, they tied us up back-to-back. They still believed we were the Raniers and Siazon told us no one gets to quit the business. Then they threatened Ziva with a knife and hit me a bunch of times – hence my current state of discomfort," he said as he pointed to his face. He'd meant it as a joke, but his boss wasn't appearing very amused. "They were looking for some kind of disc. Lucky for us, they gave us a chance to 'talk it over.'"

"So you came up with the idea that Ziva would pretend the disc was in the hotel room cause you knew McGee and I would be there. And she would lead Siazon right to us," the older man supplied.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Tony argued.

"Oh, yeah, except for the fact that it left you tied to a chair and alone with the other assassin, DiNozzo. He could've shot you between the eyes the second Ziva was out of the room," Gibbs said testily.

DiNozzo frowned in surprise. "You know, that's exactly what Ziva said. But I swear I don't have a death wish, Boss. We didn't have any other choice. And I had a plan."

"Which was?"

"Well I figured Siazon's hired gun wasn't all that smart, really, 'cause if he was he'd be the guy calling the shots, right? I mean, there's a reason…."

"Get to the point, DiNozzo," the Lead Agent growled impatiently.

"So instead of shooting me right away, he came over and told me what he was gonna do. It gave me just enough time to catch him off guard by very subtly letting him know I wasn't really Jean-Paul Ranier but I was Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…." Gibbs was glaring at him again. "Uh, sorry, Boss. It was enough of a distraction that I was able to hit him with the back of my chair and knock him down. I might've stomped on his face a few times, and then I started kicking him. And, of course, that's when you got there. Boy was I glad to see you, Boss."

_Not as glad as I was to see you, DiNozzo. _"You're lucky you didn't end up with a bullet through your skull," his boss pointed out, though with a hint of admiration in his tone.

"Yeah, that's me. Lucky," Tony quipped, as his face was still throbbing loudly and he was feeling pretty unlucky.

Gibbs was studying him intently. Tony had scared him half to death. _Again. _But after hearing the full account, he had to admit that his Senior Field Agent had been left with no other real choice than to put himself in danger in order to save his partner and see to it that Marcos Siazon was captured. And his quick thinking and resourcefulness had saved his own life and helped them capture the last of Siazon's accomplices.

He was proud of the younger man. For all of Tony's outward show of self-admiration, deep down he was a very selfless man. The job and the safety of his teammates would always come before his own welfare. They shared the same values. Maybe that was why they'd begun to understand each other so well. Still, even as he felt the swell of pride, it was accompanied by fear. The selfish side of him wished Tony had perhaps just a bit stronger sense of self-preservation.

Tony was beginning to squirm under the intense scrutiny. "Boss?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Good work, Tony."

* * *

Chip Sterling marched angrily into the darkened lab.

_Bunch of idiots. Fawning all over Agent DiNozzo like he's some kind of hero. Fighting over who gets to drive him home. Pathetic. They have no idea what a hypocrite he really is. Ruined my life and doesn't even care. I'll bet he never lost a second of sleep._

Chip carefully pulled out the bloody tissues Tony had thrown in the trash bin moments earlier. Good fortune had smiled on him twice today. He'd volunteered to drive Tony's car around to the front of the building, pretending to be all concerned and helpful. And of course Abby had fallen for it. Abby who practically worshipped DiNozzo, almost as much as she worshipped Agent Gibbs. But it had given him just enough opportunity to obtain some fibers from the carpet in Tony's car.

And then DiNozzo had dropped those tissues right in front of him. This was proving easier than he'd even imagined it. In fact, he had just about everything he needed now. Everything he needed to destroy Anthony DiNozzo.

_I hope you're enjoying your time with your "friends," Agent DiNozzo. 'Cause pretty soon they're going to abandon you. Every last one of them. Next you'll lose your job. _

_And then you're going to rot in prison. And with any luck, you'll rot there for the rest of your miserable life._


End file.
